<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinders by Garden_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653831">Cinders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Firefly/pseuds/Garden_Firefly'>Garden_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Better Than Canon, Better Than the Disney version, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cinder runs away from his problems, Dancing, Disney ain't got nothing on me, Fairy Tale Endings, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy tale love, Falling In Love, Falls in love with the Prince, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Prince, Genderbending, Happy Ending, I'm running out of tags, Kinda, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LITERALLY, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Cinderella, No Fairy Godmother, Please read, Princes &amp; Princesses, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, That's an issue, The Prince is determined to find him, There's Horses, True Love, because everyone deserves a good homelife, because he makes his own dreams come true, but don't we all, not so evil stepfamily, prince - Freeform, sarcastic prince, sarcastic princess, still has to sneak to the ball though, supportive family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Firefly/pseuds/Garden_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cinderella... but gay. Who wouldn't want to read this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinderella/Prince, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone hallways of the castle echoes with the quick taps of rushing footsteps and the shouts from one servant to another about what was still left to do in the preparation of the masquerade ball. There was a lot that still needed to be done: the jellies needed to set, the cakes were waiting for decoration, the orchestra still hadn't arrived and the ballroom was almost empty! So, a lot left to do. Everyone was questioning whether it would be finished on time, but the invitations had already been sent out so cancelling was not an option. However, despite all of this in mind, Prince Florian still believed that there was a way out of going to the masquerade, even if it was to celebrate his eighteenth birthday.</p>
<p>"You're going Florian."</p>
<p>"But Father, if you just hear me out?" The prince argued almost running to keep up with the fast paced steps of his father as they made their way to the throne room.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes the King repeated the same line he had been repeating for weeks now. "Would you see everyone's hard work go to waste?"</p>
<p>"Well, no, but-"</p>
<p>"So you will be going-"</p>
<p>"Or they could enjoy the party and I'll send them gifts as a thanks." Florian interrupted, determined to get his point in. He was so focused on getting his point across he almost tripped over his heel while walking backwards so he could face his father.</p>
<p>"Not with my money you're not." The King remarked. "But let us hear this plan for yours, I have some hope that my son is not an idiot." He smiled knowing what Florian would reply before the words fell out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Well, you'll have to give me a couple of minutes. My plan just flew out of the window." Florian told him, coming to a holt in the middle of the hallway as two servants scurried past into the grand doors that lead to the ballroom.</p>
<p>"You are going Florian. You have no reason not to go. This is for you and everyone has put in a lot of work." Just as a group of servants had stopped flooding out of the ballroom the King continued striding down the hallway emitting power with each step.</p>
<p>"In regards to not having a reason. I do." The Prince claimed.</p>
<p>"What is it?" The King asked with an arched eyebrow and a disbelieving smile.</p>
<p>"My girlfriend doesn't want me to go." Florian informed his father with a grin.</p>
<p>"My son you don't have a girlfriend." The King stopped again, poking at the Prince's chest with one of his stubby fingers.</p>
<p> "How do you know?" The Prince's words sounded defensive as he stared at his father in disbelief.</p>
<p>"What's her name?" The King asked but after Florian struggled for a few seconds, unable to think of a name, the King just rolled his eyes. "That's how I know. You don't meet anyone. If you go to this then I could find you a girlfriend. A child of nobility." Florian's father declared as he made his way down the hall again. "I'll help you find someone to dance with you will be fine." He called back to his son who shouted nothing in reply but settled on glaring at the back of his father's head and muttered the following words as he watched his father turn the corner.</p>
<p>"My dad helping to find me a date. Yes, that has resolved everything. Now I really don't want the jump off the east tower." Florian flung his hands up over his head in disdain as he turned back the way he came and started making his way to the grand gardens that surrounded the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone steps echoed with the heavy footfalls of His Royal Highness the Crown Prince Florian of Asnea. One step after another, he finally reached the stone covered path that leads the way to the shimmering water fountain in the center of all the flowers and hedges and patches of grass. The sweet smells invaded his nose as he passed through each section of the garden quickly.</p><p>Nodding to the people of the court as he passed, he rushed to the fountain's sparkling waterfalls that made a soothing sound as the water ran off the grand stone design that decorated the center. As he approached he noticed a mass of dark hair that sat in a bun poking out from the top of a hedge of sweet-smelling roses, two, in fact, one slightly messier than the other, along with a muffled light-hearted giggling that accompanied the scrape of the path's loose stones that moved beneath Florian's boots.</p><p>"I wonder..." Florian spoke out loud, just to make sure they heard him coming. "Where are my sisters? I'm sure they told me to meet them here today!" He exclaimed with a thoughtful tone as he kept his eyes trained on the jiggling hedge. The young girl's laughter grew louder as he walked past the hedge. Immediately someone jumped on his back causing him to groan in surprise. Florian staggered forwards by the force and caught himself while holding onto the girl's legs so she didn't fall. He spun around sending the girl on his back into a fit of giggles.</p><p>"Hello Agnes," he said curtsying to his youngest sister who stood behind the tall bush clutching a book in her hands, wobbling slightly at the extra weight on his back, "have you seen our sister?" He asked her with a cheeky smile and a wink that signaled to play along.</p><p>"You mean the one on your back?" She replied with a dull tone.</p><p>"I see you're in a good mood today." Florian smiled at his little sister.</p><p>"I'd be in an even better mood if my brother didn't act like the court jester." She remarked with a hint of a smile passed over her face at her brother's foolishness as he spun again nearly falling over.</p><p>"But everyone loves Oliver!" Florian chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah!" Anna shouted in support from her place on Florian's back. "Now where are we going for your birthday, Florian?" She questioned her brother as she slid off his back.</p><p>"Well, I thought that we should go for a ride." He told his sisters.</p><p>"In the carriage?" Anna sounded hopeful.</p><p>"No on the horses. Florian hates the carriage." Agnes told her sister with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Well remembered my dear sister, now let's go. The guards are changing shifts right about now so we might be able to go without an escort." He whispered the last part nodding his head towards the guards who were skirting the gardens and making their way towards the royal guard center. An idea clicked in his mind as he quickly turned to his sisters with a grin. "Race you to the stables." Florian smiled before he took off sprinting towards the stables sending stones and dust in his wake.</p><p>"That's not fair!" Anna shouted as she followed him nearly catching up with a gleeful smile covering her face. Agnes on the other hand just shook her head and began walking in the direction her siblings had run mumbling about how she would not be racing anywhere.</p><p>Dust and stones flew up into the air which, paired with a loud crunch and crash of the stones that flew behind them, warned people to move out of their path as they rushed past. Through the sea of flower beds and different fragrances, they navigated their way around the perimeter of the castle after only a few short minutes.</p><p>When they reached the stable Anna was panting and spluttering with Florian right by her side rubbing her back and apologizing for making her run. In the time it took for Anna to recover and catch her breath Agnes had almost made it to the stable. When Anna caught a glimpse of her sister making her way up the path she quickly straightened her back, making Florian jump back, then rushed into the old wooden structure to directly towards her horse that was already prepared for their day out. Even outside the stable Florian could smell the foul stench that was being emitted from the stables so before he made his way inside he took a deep breath of the fresh air and headed inside after his sister.</p><p>"Good morning Sweetie!" Florian heard Anna cry for a little way down the paddock as a towering horse poked its head from its stall. "Come here!" She told the mare opening the stall and running her fingers through its mane as it nuzzled at her shoulder.</p><p>"I missed you!" Florian saw her grin as she spoke to her horse and placed a gentle hand on its snout. With loud steps the mare stepped out of the stall, guided by Anna, and made its way to the back door of the stables that lead into the city.</p><p>Once Florian had rushed over to help her lift herself onto the white speckled horse, and he was sure she had what she would need, he went to help Agnes but she trotted past him on proudly on Inga, her horse, before he could even get to the stall. With a smile at her and a nod in her direction, he felt his heart warm with pride as he saw his two sisters sitting on their horse's side by side.</p><p>"Hurry up or we'll get caught. I'd rather not have a royal protection squad with us." Agnes complained, grabbing a bag of sugar cubes from the pillar beside the door and throwing it over her shoulder.</p><p>Only a few stalls down from where he was standing was a tall horse calling for his attention. A mighty black shire stood patiently as he unhooked the stall door and placed the back of his hand onto the horse's nose then trailing down to her neck and grasping firmly on her reigns.</p><p>"Come on Lady, let's go," Florian whispered to her then tugged lightly on the reigns leading her out of the stall and down the paddocks towards his sisters.</p><p>Opening the door for his sisters he left Lady standing behind them as they trotted out of the stables. Quietly he guided her out and locked the door behind him. Holding the saddle tightly he lifted one leg into the stirrups and then pushed off the unsteady cobblestone path and swung his leg over to get onto the towering horse.</p><p>Florian heard a muffled shout from one of his sisters, most likely Anna, and snapped his head towards her then following her pointed finger towards the pair of guards that were running in their direction.</p><p>"Let's race and see who can get to the baker's first," Florian suggested quickly, "we'll go our separate ways and whoever gets there first gets a pastry."</p><p>"Florian!" Anna warned as the two guards got closer but were still weighed down by their heavy armour.</p><p>"I know Anna, it's fine. Ready?" He questioned and they both gave rushed nods. "Three... two... one... go!" Florian yelled and the all began galloping off in their separate directions.</p><p>All of them felt a rush from being out in the city. Ainsley was a beautiful city but it was only times like this that they got to see what it looked like without any guards blocking their view. Each of the siblings had their route to the bakery.</p><p>Florian's was through the East City Market. It was always so busy and crowded that no one ever noticed the Prince. They just assumed that he was just a Noble Lord from out of town and moved on. It was perfect.</p><p>Trotting into the market Florian looked around at the market, every time he had gone there he could swear that nothing had changed. There were always rows of stalls belonging to farmers, merchants, butchers, almost anything that you could ever dream of wanting was sold at the East City Market.</p><p>It wasn't the prettiest place on earth with the floor caked in a thin layer of grime and a foul smell that seemed to linger wherever Florian went in the market. He just couldn't get rid of it. However, in many places, it was overpowered by the smell of the stalls themselves. Like the flower stall, about five stalls in the flowers had such a sweet smell that he almost forgot any other smells entirely when he passed. Then again a few more stalls down on the other side was a smell that Florian could never forget, rotten egg and pigs bladder, although he suspected it was the owner that smelled more than the actual things he was selling.</p><p>Florian got off the back of his horse and began to lead her through the crowds of people who all rushed out of the way in fear of being trampled on by Lady. It would have been easier for him to stay on her back and skirt the edge of the market but he wouldn't dare miss what lies in the heart of the market.</p><p>Already, Florian could hear the instruments playing in the distance. Just through the bustling bodies, he could see the open space that had some dancers twirling around in the center. It was mostly young children with a few older ones all together in a circle holding hands as they went around in a circle laughing and smiling having the best time.</p><p>As Florian made his way past he noticed a man with a boyish face among the dancers. His golden hair caught the light perfectly giving the man a halo as he spun on his toes. Pushing his way through the crowd Florian tried to get closer, but a short grunt from Lady reminded him that he couldn't get much closer without leaving her. The market people were nice but he still wouldn't trust any of them with Lady, she was hard to handle.</p><p>Still, Florian couldn't help but be drawn to him. It was as if something was whispering in his ear telling him to get closer. Like there was something that was pulling him to the beauty who was holding the hands of the children and teaching them the steps. Florian noticed how he let out the sweetest laugh when the children managed the steps. That laugh.</p><p>Within an instant, Florian decided that he could listen to that laugh for an entire lifetime and never become sick of hearing it.</p><p>Plucking up the slightest bit of courage Florian took a step forward towards the dancers but was knocked to the side by a wave of passers-by which turned his body so he could directly see members of the royal guard searching for what he assumed was him and his sisters. Florian heaved a sigh and began to maneuver his way out of the market holding on tightly to Lady's reigns, promising himself that he would come back again tomorrow.</p><p>After a short five-minute ride through the twists and bends of Ainsley's streets, Florian had finally made it to the bakery and outside was his two sisters both waiting patiently for him to arrive. He could tell by their rumpled clothes and wispy hair that they had had a good time galloping through the city. Carts and carriages passing by masked the clash of Lady's hooves on the cobblestones.</p><p>With a grin Florian attempted to sneak up behind his sisters however trying to sneak up on someone on a great stallion like Lady was nearly impossible so almost seconds after Florian attempted to sneak up behind them he was caught by an unimpressed Agnes who had seen him the entire time.</p><p>"So who was here first then?" Florian smiled at his sisters and immediately Anna jumped up in her saddle.</p><p>"It was me!" She screamed in delight.</p><p>"Liar," Agnes grumbled under her breath but the others still heard it.</p><p>"Liar! What do you mean liar?!" Anna defended with a look of shock spread across her face.</p><p>"I clearly won," Agnes stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"A draw if anything!" Anna yelled at her sister but before Agnes could respond Florian interjected.</p><p>"I'll get you both something sweet then." He told them as he handed his reigns to Agnes and hopped down, pulling out the small purse of gold.</p><p>A bell chimed above Florian's head as the wooden door to the small bakery swung open and a rush of wind surrounded Florian and the comforting smell of fresh bread straight out of the oven made his mouth water. Walking in, he noticed that the little bakery was emptier then he remembered it. He hadn't been for a couple of weeks so he realised that something must have happened since then, although he couldn't think of what it could be.</p><p>"Floris my boy! How are you? It's been nearly a month!" Cried a man who hobbled over towards him and reached out to shake Florian's hand. Covered in marks and lines showing a record of his many years on earth, his face was pulled into a smile which Florian gladly returned.</p><p>"I'm wonderful Mr Peer. How are you?" Florian responded walking the old man back to his chair in front of the warm bread oven.</p><p>"Same old, same old." He told Florian falling back into his chair and waving his hand in dismissal. "Now tell me. Are you and your sisters going on an adventure again?" Mr Peer leaned forward in his chair and forced his eyes out of the usually tired squint.</p><p>"I suppose you could say that, yes." Florian smiled at the old man as he slapped his leg in delight and rocked back into the ancient wooden chair laughing like a boy.</p><p>"Oh!" The man smiled as he got up from his chair and hobbled over to one of the baskets. "If my old mind remembers correctly, I believe it's your birthday!" He grinned as he searched through the baskets of bread for something or other.</p><p>"It is." Florian nodded, watching the man's shriveled hands search through the loaves and suddenly turn to face Florian.</p><p>"I remember because it's the same day as the Crown Prince's birthday and everyone's all excited around his birthday. Even more than the King's birthday!" Mr Peer chuckled.</p><p>"It is indeed." Florian sighed, surely the old man knew that he was the Crown Prince by now. He had been visiting his little bakery for years and Mr Peer was in no way a stupid man. Florian loved that Mr Peer used the name that he had told him when he first came to the bakery years ago instead of by his title. No one else would even dare call him anything accept 'Your Highness', even if he asked them to, for fear of his father. The only acceptations to that were his father the King, for he feared no one, his sisters because his Father wouldn't punish them, and Mr Peer. Florian wouldn't know what his mother would call him by since she didn't talk to him, but that's a story for another time.</p><p>"Here!" The old man had wobbled over to Florian and held out a small parcel. "It's not much." He admitted. "But it's the best I can offer to one of my best customers. So here." Mr Peer reached out, shoving the parcel into Florian's hands.</p><p>"Thank you." Florian felt his heart warm in his chest as he pulled the old man in for a hug.</p><p>"Now go!" Mr Peer yelled. "Your usual is sitting in the basket by the window." His voice was hurried as he pushed Florian towards the door.</p><p>"But Mr Peer-" Florian began but he was cut off with a small hit on the arm that pushed him forward more.</p><p>"Your sisters are outside waiting for an adventure! Hurry up! And don't leave it a month to come back again." The man waved to Florian before shuffling back towards his chair. Florian just shook his head at the old man's antics and took quickly made his way towards the door and plucked the bag with the bread and buns from the basket beside the door.</p><p>After a quick side glance to make sure Mr Peer wasn't looking, Florian pulled his purse out form his tunic and quickly he dropped his purse filled with gold coins in the bag's place and dashed out of the door before Mr Peer could catch him. Mr Peer had a rule that if anyone came into the bakery on their birthday they could have anything they wanted for free but Florian felt guilty doing that when he had so much money and the other didn't. So, it became a birthday game for Florian to drop the money in Mr Peer's basket and run before he got caught and the money was returned to him. He won every year.</p><p>Back out onto the busy street Anna and Agnes were sitting on their horses observing the busy people rushing around. They both seemed happy to be out of the castle, each showing it in their special way.</p><p>"Let's go before he catches me," Florian spoke up swinging the bag over his shoulders and placing the small package inside the bag.</p><p>"Why don't you just keep the money?" His sister sighed. "You come here almost every other week, it isn't like he's losing any money from it."</p><p>"It's not just me he does it for. It's everyone and a good deed like that isn't exactly cheap. He deserves it." Florian explained, taking the reins from Agnes and jumping up onto Lady's back. "Come on," he clicked his tongue getting Lady to move forwards, "the outskirts of the city isn't far from here."</p><p>"We know!" Anna huffed overtaking him whipping Sweetie's reigns as they rushed off into the city, Agnes and Inga sneaking past Florian so they were galloping not far behind the pair.</p><p>The rest of their day was spent riding through the forests and fields around the outskirts of Ainsley which was a beautiful sight. The fields of green stretched for miles and miles with the odd chateau or estate dotted around the wide landscape. After wandering around for a while and pretending that they weren't lost, they decided to sit on the edge of a field that was shaded by trees and shrubbery and ate their loaf of buns and shared the loaf of bread between the six of them along with some red apples that hung low on one of the apple trees.</p><p>Florian took a few minutes to find the most comfortable tree to lean against. Eventually he found a strong tree with a thick, smooth one and slid down to sit among the roots and took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with sweet country air, allowing himself to relax and his eyes unconsciously drooped closed as he began to think.</p><p>He'd have to be back at the castle in just over a couple of hours for a grand masquerade ball in his honour but before anything, he would receive a lecture from his father about taking his sisters out without a royal guard.</p><p>It was almost the same every year except this year the party was bigger, grander, even more annoying. Although Florian did have a plan: stay by the desserts table and don't move. If he didn't move, no one would know that it was him. It hadn't worked any other year but it might work this year.</p><p>With that thought tucked in his mind Florian's breathing began to even out as his body relaxed even more as he felt as if he was melting into the trunk of the tree, supported by its oversized roots and moss-covered bark and within seconds he was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter bubbled up in Thomas' chest as he watched the children try and copy his movements, twirling across the hard cobblestone floor that ran throughout the streets of Ainsley. Each of them giggling and yelling "look at me" over the sound of the musicians that loved to play in the market. Thomas felt pride grow in his chest as the children all danced around the town centre, teaching them how to dance was the thing that he was most proud of.</p><p>He had been coming to this marketplace for years, it was about three summers ago that he began to dance in the market, the musicians had told him that it would bring them joy to see someone enjoying their music, so he did it. After the first time, he had been told that he should do it more often.</p><p>"It brings a brightness to this bleak marketplace." The old woman had told him, she sold pots of honey in a stall that overlooked the marketplace. He had thanked her with a sincere smile, and she insisted that he come back again the next day and dance again.</p><p>He had seen her sell honey at that stall all his life, she was always a pleasant person, smiling from ear to ear most days, so not wanting to upset her he did as she asked.</p><p>There's not much to say after that.</p><p>He came back every day, even as the sky grew dark, even when the cold biting winter air began to nip at his skin. Although rainy days were his exception, those were the days when the musicians didn't even come to the market because they feared the rain would ruin the sound of their music, Thomas hardly believed it but he wouldn't argue with them over it. Thomas glanced around at the onlookers, urging them to join him, some did, their faces flooding with a euphoric glee. He caught the eye of the old woman who seemed to be calling him over.</p><p>"Teach this one to dance, would ya? He's been whining that he don't know all mornin'." Her eyes held a devilish glint as she pushed her grandson out from behind the stall. "Don't come back 'till ya know." She smirked at him. He had a boyish face that began to glow red, an apologetic smile hanging on his lips.</p><p>Thomas just smiled and pulled him over to the crowd of people that danced around the cobblestones, showing him some moves until he was convinced that he knew enough to please his grandmother and scarpered back to the honey stall where his grandmother was sitting.</p><p>Not long after that, there was distant clang of bells coming from the clock tower, announcing the time to the entire city with it's ten echoing chimes.</p><p>"Killjoy," he murmured in the directing of the loud disturbance that told him he had spent too much time dancing, he still had to get a new loaf of bread from his favourite bakery belonging to old Mr Peer, then after that, he had to get home. Thomas had chores to do.</p><p>Once Thomas had arrived back to the manor he was exhausted from walking back from the market. His bones ached beneath his skin from all of the dancing and the long walk out of the city, over the bridge, and around the forest to his home.</p><p>It was a rather large building, or at least he thought so, that was almost completely engulfed in vines upon vines of ivy. It was a shame that the thick stone walls were hidden from view, Thomas believed they looked very majestic, even if the stones were now chipped around the edges and crumbling slightly. He turned to go to the side of the house, the door to the kitchen was much smaller, and it didn't let out an ear-splitting groan every time it moved an inch.</p><p>Upon entering the kitchen Thomas set the basket onto the table and took a few more short steps to his father's old chair and collapsed into it, allowing a breathy sigh to escape his lips. His feet thanked him for the momentary break and his body melted into the chair as he listened out for anything that would tell him if someone else was home, but there was nothing, just the blissful silence of the countryside.</p><p>Thomas remembered that his step-sisters Charlotte and Amanda would still be in the city collecting their dresses for the masquerade ball with their mother, he knew it was too quiet for them to be home. For the past two weeks, they had been talking non-stop about the Crown Prince's birthday masquerade ball. Preparations for it took up most of their time; dresses had to be made, and the right shoes and accessories to match. It was all very chaotic. Just by seeing Charlotte this morning before they left Thomas could tell that she was stressed.</p><p>Charlotte was never one for parties, they would make her too nervous, so whenever she went to one she tended to have some wine to calm her nerves and then when that didn't work she would proceed to have another glass, and another, and she kept going until she inevitably got too drunk to function. It was a pity because she was a lovely girl but because of her drinking, almost the entire kingdom believed that she was a lunatic.</p><p>Amanda, on the other hand, was thought of as a witch by the entire kingdom because of how she would scream and shout at her sister for drinking at these social occasions. They both dreaded parties because their mother would force them to attend. "Find a suitor," she would tell them but of course they never did.</p><p>Thomas had dreamed of going to a ball, he wished he could take their place. Primarily to save them from themselves but also because he was tired of pestering his step-sisters for details and only imagining what it would be like to go to one. He wanted to be there, see it, feel it, all for himself. There was an issue with that though, his step-mother couldn't allow it. Buying a new outfit for three people instead of two would cost a small fortune that they just couldn't afford, his father's funds were running out, Lady Katerina, his step-mother, had already been forced to dip into her daughters' dowries to mend some broken floorboards. If they wanted the estate to survive much longer at least one of his sisters would have to marry into a wealthy family.</p><p>Despite all of this, Thomas was determined to go to a ball, as his father had told him when he was little: 'you must work for your wishes'. So that was what he did. First on his list of jobs to do was to collect apples from the orchid. It wasn't his favourite chore to do, he often ended up jumping like a grasshopper to reach the delicious ruby-red apples that teased him from the lower branches. Charlotte, who was about three and a half inches taller than him, was usually the one who was assigned to that particular chore but Thomas had offered to do it for her, making one less thing for her to worry about. Pulling himself from the chair Thomas emptied the basket onto the table, scooped it up in his arms, and made his way towards the old splintering door.</p><p>It was only a short walk to the orchid that hid on the edge of his father's estate, half in the thick forest that surrounded the city. Thomas took a deep breath of crisp country air helped to loosen his muscles slightly as the golden sunshine warmed his skin, the warmth being taken from him momentarily by the light breeze that stirred the long grass, convincing it to dance around him. The sweet smell of apples tickled his nostrils as it lingered in the air. Stemming through the small cluster of trees that hid the orchid from view he was greeted with an unusual sight.</p><p>Two young girls were sitting beneath the apple trees. One of them was holding out a few small white cubes for a horse that was busy pushing its large nose into her dark flowing hair that covered her back, she let out a small growl of annoyance but the soft smile on her youthful face made it clear she wasn't annoyed at the horse.</p><p>The other, who looked much older than the first but still retained a youthful beauty, was sprawled out on the grass staring thoughtfully into the tangled branches of the trees overhead with an apple core forgotten beside her. They seemed to be peaceful, Thomas tried to think of a way he could get apples without disturbing them, but he couldn't.</p><p>He stepped out of the shade and slowly strolled across the small opening.</p><p>The younger looking girl's head shot up when his boots scraped across the grass and she stood carefully, her calculating gaze fell on Thomas which he returned with an uncertain smile. The girl's body grew stiff, or tense as if she was a tiger about to pounce and Thomas stopped moving, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable and not wanting to get attacked. It was with impeccable timing that the other girl released a groan, tarring through the silence that hung in the air as she pushed herself onto her feet.</p><p>"Wow," she whispered with her wide eyes trained on Thomas and the corners of her lips curled up into a welcoming smile. He shifted slightly, uncertain of what to say.</p><p>He settled with "hello" but neither returned the greeting. Guilt began to grow on the face of the older girl.</p><p>"Are these your apple trees?" She asked, her light eyebrows drawn together and lines began to run along her face.</p><p>"Well, they belong to my family, so yes, in a way. Do you like them?" His cheeks lifted as he began to relax a little, despite the dark-haired girl's unmoving glare. The other rushed over to Thomas and flung her arms up into the air, bringing them down onto his shoulders.</p><p>"I am truly sorry," her eyes seemed to be begging for forgiveness.</p><p>"It's fine," he smiled earnestly, "my mother told me that she planted the trees for everyone."</p><p>The girl apologised again and pulled him into a tight hug filled with gratitude, a barely noticeable gasp escaped his lips from the tightness of the hug.</p><p>"Would you stop that!" The other girl snarled at her, although she seemed slightly more relaxed than before. "He said it's fine."</p><p>"I forgot to introduce myself!" She exclaimed, pulling away from Thomas she threw her pale mop of hair behind her shoulders and stepped backwards before grabbing hold of her skirts and dipping into a curtsy. "My name is-"</p><p>"Anais." The other interrupted before the other could finish her sentence. "And I am this fool's sister, Adela."</p><p>"Fool!" Anais squealed, placing a hand over her heart. "You wound me, sister." She jested, hiding a smile from her lips.</p><p>"Cinders," he bowed, but it wasn't the best bow he had ever done, his shoulders were shaking as he chuckled at the sisters with delight, they reminded him of his own.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do to pay you back? We don't have any money because he gave it all away, it was for a good cause I suppose, but now I have nothing to pay you with. What should we do?" Anais rambled. Thomas noticed how regal she sounded as she spoke, she must be from a noble family he noted as she turned to her sister with eyes that pleaded for help.</p><p>"He?" Thomas' mind had caught up with her words, looking around for any other people he could see no one else in the orchid.</p><p>"Our brother," Anais hesitated slightly, "Lord Floris." A small smile settled on her face, her arm waving in the direction of the oldest tree in the orchid, a mass of wild branches that reached up to the sky. Thomas' eyes strained slightly as he noticed a long leg wearing black boots that stretched out from behind the moss-covered trunk.</p><p>Adela brushed down her skirts calmly after noticing some stray pieces of dry grass that were stuck to her skirt, "My sister may be annoying however she is right. We should do something in return as an apology, I have to admit she isn't the only one who ate an apple or two." She made a barely noticeable gesture towards the horses.</p><p>"What could we do for you in return?" Anais pressed but Thomas struggled to formulate a response. There was no need for an apology. So that is what he told them.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Thomas gave them a kind smile but they were adamant.</p><p>"Well, if you would like to help me in some way then you could help me by lending me a horse. I'm sure you can already guess that the best apples are always out of my reach." He chuckled.</p><p>"No need!" Anais exploded. "We'll get them for you!" She practically hopped towards the pale horse and patted its nose leading it from the soft patch of grass towards one of the trees, her sister following closely behind.</p><p>Thomas didn't know exactly how long the girls had circled the trees, trying to find the perfect apples to throw into his basket, but time seemed to fly by. It must have been a rather long time, the blazing sun was now at its highest point in the sky, shining down on the tops of the trees. A much higher position than it had been before.</p><p>Occasionally, Thomas would sneak an occasional curious glance at the man who was sleeping under the ancient tree. He had a sharp jaw and porcelain skin just like Anais, and the same dark hair as Adela, except his, was so short that it barely left the nape of his neck. He was stunning.</p><p>Anais called out to Thomas to catch the last apple which he, somehow, managed to catch flawlessly. There was no more space in the basket for any more apples, it was already full to the brim with shiny red apples, so Thomas decided that it was time to head back to the manor.</p><p>"Goodbye!" Anais called as he weaved through the cluster of trees.</p><p>"Have a nice afternoon." Adela offered as she saddled up the horses.</p><p>"You must remember to join us at that ball we talked about! You're formally invited by me!" Anais yelled louder this time, making the man behind the tree stir, but Thomas didn't notice.</p><p>"Maybe," he sang as he disappeared behind the mass of leaves and branches, sending one last smile in their direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cinders!" A shrill voice shrieked in the distance. "Where are you? We need your help!" The woman shrieked again, and it could only have been his step-mother Lady Katerina.</p><p>He was just making his way across a small bridge with his basket full of apples weighing him down. They were a lot heavier than they looked.</p><p>"I'm coming!" He yelled back, forcing his feet to move faster across the grassy path, letting out small pants as his breaths got shorter.</p><p> He swung open the kitchen door with a soft tap of his hip and set the basket down on the table. Breathing a sigh of relief as he stood up, a satisfying crack in his back released some of the strain and tension from carrying the deep basket from the orchid.</p><p>"You went a bit overboard didn't you?" His stepmother commented as she peered down the stairs at the table. An uncertain smile fell over his sun-flushed face, his tan skin seeming even darker than before.</p><p>"I forgot how many Carlie usually gets," he offered as he took the stairs two by two and out of the front door to the carriage.</p><p>Loading and unloading the boxes was a difficult task. There were so many of them! One for each pair of shoes, and two pairs for each sister, three boxes for each of their dresses, one for their shawl, another for their bags, and their masks, then two smaller ones for their fans, more with jewelry and other small accessories that always seemed to be a must for these parties.</p><p>It took multiple trips for Thomas to get the boxes from the carriage into their bedrooms, although he just placed them all on Amanda's bed so they could sort out what box belongs to what sister, which was easy enough. The boxes with the pink ribbon for Charlotte. The boxes with the green ribbon for Amanda.</p><p>Lady Katerina was in the center of it all, rushing from one room to another through the door in the wall that connected the sisters' rooms.</p><p>"This is the one." Thomas heard Lady Katerina singing to her daughters as he approached Amanda's room. "New nobles from far away lands. It has to be this one." She had a hopeful certainty in her tone. Upon entering the room he saw the tired eyes wrinkled at the edges, the smile gave him some hope for his sisters tonight. With a thud Thomas dropped the last of the boxes onto Amanda's bed and quickly shuffled into Charlotte's room. His sister was at her dressing table, hunched over with her head on the desk mumbling incoherent words to herself.</p><p>"Cheer up Charlie," he called to her as his reflection appeared behind her in the mirror, "you'll be fine." She lifted her head from the desk slowly and placed her face in her hands.</p><p>"But how do you know?" She questioned him and he gave her shoulders a light squeeze in response. "I always mess up!" She whined into her hands, Thomas opened his mouth but was interrupted by Amanda's sudden screech.</p><p>"You're delusional Mother!" She stormed through the open door.</p><p>"Charlie, please tell mother that she is being utterly ridiculous in even hoping that we'll find anything other than the desserts table and the bottom of a wine jug!"</p><p>"I quite agree Mandie! Mother do we have to go?" Charlotte jumped from her chair and rushed towards her mother, she looked as if she was about to get onto her knees and beg.</p><p>"Not with a rotten attitude like that!" Lady Katerina rebutted. Her face instantly switched from a sweet smile to red-hot anger. "Now get dressed the both of you!" She glide out of the room without another word, Amanda stomping out behind her.</p><p>"Oh!" Charlotte cried as she fell back into hunched position over her dressing table.</p><p>Thomas kneeled beside her chair and lifted her face up, holding in delicately in his hands. "I'll be your Fairy Godmother tonight," he whispered, "I'll watch over you, trust me, I believe in you. Just stay away from the wine and you'll be fine." His voice had a comforting effect and pulled a smile from her weary expression, halting the tears that were just beginning to well in her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you!" She cried hugging him closely.</p><p>"Now," he pulled away, "how do you want your hair?" Thomas had learnt how to do many different styles over the years, so he knew exactly what he was doing when he picked up the thick hairbrush from the table and began to brush out Charlotte's hair.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know!" Charlotte stressed and threw her head back into her arms.</p><p>"Charlotte, it's okay, how about I surprise you?" He asked her with a sympathetic smile that was reflected back at him in the mirror. Charlotte sat up and nodded her head while wiping her eyes ever so slightly on her long sleeves.</p><p>After a lot of plating and twisting and curling hair and then squeezing into the corsets and the dresses then finally adding the finishing touches the girls were finally ready and waiting by the door for the carriage to arrive and take them to the masquerade ball.</p><p>Smiling proudly Thomas' steady hands held onto the delicately crafted masks that matched perfectly with his sisters' dresses. It wasn't long until the anticipating silence was broken by a loud rumble of carriage wheels and an echoing knock on the old wooden door. Thomas cringed as the loud groan of the door filled his ears.</p><p>"Thank you." Amanda nodded after he pinned the green mask securely to her hair and stepped out of the door with a confident air, which Thomas was happy to see, she may well just be faking it but he had to admit that it was a good look on her.</p><p>"I wish you could come with us Cinders." Charlotte whispered to him as he pinned on her mask.</p><p>"So do I, but I'll be there in spirit." He promised, a slight pain filled his heart as Charlotte gazed at him with sad eyes and a wobbling smile.</p><p>"Wish me luck!" She breathed as she stepped out of the old wooden doors.</p><p>"Good luck." He encouraged watching her retreat down the steps and hop into the carriage. Thomas felt the powerful presence of his step-mother behind him and he stepped to the side, bowing playfully before walking her down the stone steps. Her light voice called his name, filled with motherly concern.</p><p>"What is it?" His thick eyebrows drew together as his eyes strained slightly to see her figure slowly disappearing in the shadow of the setting sun.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She murmured. "We just don't have the money." A stray tear escaped from the corner of her eye and rolled down her face as she slid into the carriage and slammed the door shut.</p><p>Thomas watched the swinging coachman's lamp grow dimmer in the distance until it was almost impossible to make out.</p><p>Once it finally did Thomas' smile grew infinitely larger as he let out a hum of delight. He slammed the creaky door behind him, wincing at the harsh noise and bounded up the stairs. Thomas rushed towards his bedroom at the end of the corridor.</p><p>Swinging his wardrobe doors wide open he was greeted with a familiar sight. The blue and silver outfit shimmered in the last sliver of sunlight that slipped from his bedroom window. He pulled out the suit that he had been working on for weeks.</p><p>It had once been his father's suit, at the height of popularity when it was made, but after many years of being stuffed in a box and left in the loft it was a little worse for ware and the colour had inevitably faded over time.</p><p>Thomas had tried his best to make the alterations, he wasn't the best tailor but his shills were sufficient for what needed to be done, he had even added his own little accents to the outfit. His eyes poured over the silvery pattern that decorated the sleeves, second guessing his decision to add a diamond pattern, but it was too late to change his mind now. It took him weeks to earn enough money for the silver thread, then convincing the cynical merchant to sell him the string was like a nightmare, but it was worth it.</p><p>Thomas changed quickly. The old fabric felt rough and heavy as he slipped it over a fresh shirt but once he had it on and the laces tied up it felt like the perfect fit. Thomas had taken his time to alter the clothes, he wanted to get it right. He just had to figure out where he hid his mask and he would be ready to go.</p><p>He remembered almost immediately that he had left it in the stables with Pumpkin, the family horse. Mainly because his sisters and step-mother didn't usually go to the stables, but also because he knew that he would forget where it was. The silver thread stitched around the edges of each blue feather shaped piece of smooth cloth caught the glow of the red sky as it hung from the rusted nail hammered into the inside wall of the stable.</p><p>"Come here," he cooed to the sand coloured horse inside. The attempt at beckoning the stubborn old horse out of the stables failed immensely, but Thomas held out a juicy apple only a few feet out of the horse's reach, forcing it to leave the comfort of its stable to get the delicious treat.</p><p>Five long minutes were spent saddling up the horse and fiddling with his mask, eventually tying it around his neck so he could put it on properly when he got to the castle. The quickest route would be to go through the forest, it wasn't exactly safe to go through the forest at night but Thomas would risk it. He was so close to making his dream come true.</p><p>He couldn't wait anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sigh of annoyance Prince Florian made reluctantly plodded towards the ballroom. As he had anticipated, his little birthday trip had made him and his sisters late arriving back. They would have made it on time if one of them had remembered a map, but alas, they had all forgotten, so there was nothing that they could really do when they had gotten lost on their way out of the woods. They simply had to wonder around until they found a path that lead to the city.</p><p>If getting lost in the woods wasn't bad enough then the lecture that his father had given him droned on for so long that he even missed the arrival of half of the guests. The King had screamed and shouted for so long that his round face had started to turn bright red, and as punishment the King had demanded that he must dance with at least one person, knowing fully that the Prince had skipped every dance lesson he was ordered to attend since he was fourteen years old.</p><p>Florian peaked through the doorway and noticed a slim faced herald announcing the names of everyone who made their way down the stairs. Thankfully he had not been spotted yet as he was just out of the herald's line of sight, hidden slightly by the door. Turning on his heel he scurried towards a hidden staircase that spiraled down into the kitchens where the servants were dipping in and out to get new trays of drinks and food. Florian noticed by a few familiar faces as he made his way through the busy kitchen but Florian couldn't stay for a chat. He was already late enough.</p><p>Sneaking in was easy, and Florian was glad he did. With a mask covering his features, a new black and gold tunic that no one had seen him wear before, and his hair arranged differently from it's usual mop Florian was almost completely unrecognizable. As a result, Florian wasn't dragged into meaningless conversations about whatever nobility talked about to keep themselves occupied. Instead he stood by himself at the dessert table picking at the large bowl of sugared almonds. Although, as there was more guests then was usually at these celebrations he noticed that he couldn't recognise a lot of the people, and not simply because everyone was wearing a mask.</p><p>There were the usual nobles from Asnea, of course. Then there were there were a few cousins of his from the neighboring countries' royal families, then last of all there was members of the foreign nobility, he barely knew any of them.</p><p>Florian pressed his fingers to his temple lightly, pushing all thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter who was there, he was quite happy watching everything go by from the side lines for now. It was a party was more for his father's sake then his anyway, a parade of power and wealth and all that rubbish. Florian went to dip his hand in the golden bowl of sugared almonds again but he felt an unnerving feeling of two glaring eyes boring into the back of his head. Snapping his head in the direction of the stare his eyes landed on Agnes, perched on her small throne beside their mother the Queen who was, as always, lost in her small grief-filled mind. Agnes was directly facing him with an unbreakable glare, no, not unbreakable, it certainly seemed to break Florian's ease, he could feel the annoyance and disappointment radiating off her from the opposite side of the room. Florian guiltily took his hand from the bowl and reluctantly skirted the ballroom to stand beside her when she refused to stop her glare. Dodging the constantly moving crowd proved to be a difficult task.</p><p>Weaving in and out of the clusters of people that clung to the edges of the dance floor and avoiding the people that could possibly recognise him was Florian's only task until he reached the other side safely. When he eventually reached his sister she spoke quietly as they both looked out onto the dance floor.</p><p>"If you eat any more of those sugared almonds you'll get fat." Her comment threw him off guard.</p><p>"What do you mean I'll get fat?" Florian sounded offended by the comment as his voice raised to slightly louder then it should have.</p><p>"They have already replaced the bowl twice because of you." It was clear that Agnes had been keeping a close eye on him. The music came to a holt and a round of applause exploded from the crowds of people. It would only take a few seconds for the next task to begin. An idea flashed in Florian's mind. Bravely, he took his chance, because he knew very well that his sister could very easily turn down his offer. He moved to face his sister, bowed, and offered his hand to dance. Florian could tell that Agnes had to restrain from rolling her eyes as she stood from her throne and took his hand.</p><p>"Are you really using me to get out of your punishment?" She questioned with a bored tone.</p><p>"Can I not just dance with my sister?" He defended but Agnes gave him the deadest look that made him want to sink into the dance floor. "Okay so maybe I am bending the rules of the punishment by asking my sister to dance. But would you really want to see me embarrassing myself like that?"</p><p>"It's your own fault." She told him causing him to groan in frustration.</p><p>"I know. Although I don't understand how it took you so long to wake me up."</p><p>"You sleep like a dead man." Her tone was flat, Florian could tell that she must have been up late the night before reading. She always got very grouchy in the evenings if she didn't get enough sleep.</p><p>"Well that's very nice of you to say." Florian grumbled.</p><p>"It's true. We tried waking you three times before the boy noticed and told us to let you sleep." They moved through the dance steps relatively quickly, both thankful that it was only a short dance.</p><p>"Is this the boy that Anna was talking about on the ride home?" Florian asked curiously as he missed a few steps and almost stepped in when he should have stepped out.</p><p>"It is." She gracefully twirled, her dark hair whipping out behind her.</p><p>"Is it true what Anna had said about him?" Florian questioned, knowing that their sister tended to exaggerate when she recounted events.</p><p>"For the most part." Her voice was quiet but he could still hear it over the music. "However, I don't quite agree that he was 'an angel descended from the skies above'. He was quite human."</p><p>"Well then, I'll have to visit him soon and see what all of this fuss is about." Florian grinned beneath his dark mask. Agnes only hummed a response as the dance reached it's end they bowed and curtsied to mark the end of the dance. The crowd applauded again encouraging the orchestra to start a new song. Agnes glided over to the edge of the dance floor, Florian following closely on her heels. They stood in a peaceful silence for a moment, taking in a view of the magnificent dance floor which hordes of people swaying across it again. For a few moments they stood there in silence watching the people dance to the new song.</p><p>"I'm going to talk to Cousin Beatrice." Agnes declared, taking a few short steps in the direction of their cousin and was engulfed by the crowd. Florian's attention was quickly caught by an old servant who bowed and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"The King wished to inform His Highness that dancing with his sister doesn't count." Immediately, Florian shot his father a glare as the King sat quietly on his throne with a smug grin, pretended not to notice his son's rage.</p><p>"And does the King wish to tell me why it 'doesn't count'?" Florian questioned, not breaking his hateful glare.</p><p>"In preparation for that question the King simply said that he is the King and need not explain his reasoning to anyone." And with that the servant was gone, they had probably disappeared somewhere into the never-ending crowd.</p><p>For a long while Florian just seemed to be staring into the crowd just hoping for the night to be over soon. That was until he saw a familiar flash of golden hair that he instantly recognised. He had never seen anyone with hair that beautiful until earlier that morning. In the market.</p><p>~</p><p>"Excuse me?" Thomas' voice could barely be heard over the crowd but somehow the servant carrying a jug of wine had heard him calling out and began to step closer towards him. "I think there was someone over there that was looking for the wine." He told the man and pointed in a random direction that was away from his sisters.</p><p>He could see Charlotte's desperate eyes searching for the wine jugs but he had sent them all in the opposite direction in a bid to help his step-sister. The servant who held the jug in his hands just bowed and walked off in the direction that Thomas was pointing. He let out a small sigh of relief as he watched the man retreat into the crowd of colourful dresses and masks.</p><p>Reaching up, he carefully adjusted the home-made mask on his face. He could feel it slipping and he was too close to his step-sisters and step-mother to reveal his face. He didn't want to disappoint them. He had promised to look after the manor while they were gone and he hadn't ever said that he wasn't planning on going to the ball but he had never told them that he was going either. He felt guilty every time he thought about it. That guilt was why he had spent almost all of his night so far directing the wine in every direction but Charlotte's.</p><p>Looking out towards the dance floor Thomas gazed at the dancers twirling and gliding gracefully around one another, he had only dreamed of moments like this. Being at a royal ball like this was one of his biggest dreams come true. Thomas had played this moment in his mind over and over thinking of what he would do if he ever got to go and every time all he could think about was dancing the night away until his feet began to blister, but now he was here he allowed his nerves to get the better of him. He didn't have a dance partner and he didn't know the rules regarding who you could dance with, but he knew that there were rules.</p><p>So, Thomas just wasted the night away letting his chance at dancing slip through his fingers as the clock ticked by and occasionally sending the jugs of wine on hunts around the ballroom looking for no existent guests that were looking for them.</p><p>Letting out a deep sigh Thomas turned to check on Charlotte and Amanda who were still standing with no one to talk to but each other and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Katerina glancing in his direction then turning back in shock. He panicked. Luckily his step-mother's view was blocked for a couple of seconds which gave him the chance to escape, quickly he rushed into the crowd and made the decision to move as fast as he could away from where he had been.</p><p>Thomas' heart was pounding as he made his way blindly through the crowd.</p><p>~</p><p>A frown fell over Florian's features as he looked around the crowd of people to find nothing, the person that he was looking for was no where too be seen. He knew that he could have been imagining it all, after all only people of noble families were invited, and he knew the faces of most nobles on the continent. If that person was a noble he would surely recognise them. Florian was sure that he had seen the enchanting golden hair that shone in the light of the chandelier. Disappointed he moved away from the people noticing more and more how many people had gold threaded into their gowns. Despite this he was determined to find whoever that glorious golden hair belonged to.</p><p>There was a soft tap on his shoulder which pulled him out of thought and he turned to see an woman with greying red hair all pulled back into a neat bun, she was rather tall and had a confident facade shading the nervousness on her face. Her weary eyes widened in recognition as she noticed who he was.</p><p>"Excuse me your highness," she curtsied, "my name is Lady Katerina and I was wondering if you think you could spare some time to talk with my daughters? They are lovely girls, I assure you." She gestured behind her towards two girls around his age who both gave a low curtsy but he gave her an apologetic smile.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm looking for someone." He told her and he saw the small smile on her face disappear and a look of knowing disappointment replace it. Guilt fell hard on the prince as he searched around for some kind of way he could make her feel better. Not far away he noticed some familiar faces and his face lit up when he saw them. "Lord Halvdan! Lord Espen!" He called into the crowd, he knew them when they were all boys together and they were good people. Hearing their names called the two made their way over and smiled at their old friend.</p><p>"It has been a while Your Highness." Lord Espen, the taller of the two, commented as he made his way towards the Prince.</p><p>"It has indeed!" Florian laughed, but he had no time to lose. He knew that who he was looking for would be close by.</p><p>"You look in hurry Prince Florian, is something the matter?" Halvdan questioned but Florian replaced his smile again and turned to Lady Katerina.</p><p>"Nothing's the matter! I just wanted to introduce you to the Lady Katerina and her two beautiful daughters," the sisters both giggled at the compliment as the Lords bowed and introduced themselves.</p><p>Lady Katerina cast the prince a grateful smile as he quickly excused himself and rushed away and scanned the crowds for any sign of the golden hair.</p><p>After what felt like hours, which was most likely only fifteen excruciatingly long minutes, the prince was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't the golden hair that he had seen but a gown with excessive golden thread. So, with a heavy heart he made his way to the desert table. Sugared almonds always made him feel better. Florian hung his head in defeat keeping his eyes on the glossy tiles of the ballroom floor.</p><p>Just as the table came into view he glanced up and a flash of gold caught his eye again. He snapped his head in the direction that he had seen it and his heart began to thump in his chest when he set his eyes on the person he had been looking for. The dancer from the market. He was every bit as beautiful as Florian had remembered him except instead of his face being blocked by the crowds of people it was now covered with a magnificently crafted mask.</p><p>Florian wasted no time and immediately rushed towards him, forgetting his previous destination and maneuvering his way across the distance. Gazing at the dancers with dazzling blue eyes he stood out of the way of the moving crowd just to the side of one of the tall pillars.</p><p>When Florian reached him his mouth gaped open but somehow his mind blanked but he struggled to think of something to say. He had completely forgotten how to talk, his tongue was tied. Thankfully the other hadn't noticed him standing the other side of the pillar looking foolish trying to think of a reason for conversation. Florian's mind raced to try and think of something to say, anything would do, but no clear idea presented itself.</p><p>"It's you!" A soft voice spoke and Florian glanced up, his eyes landed on the golden haired mystery that stood before him.</p><p>"Me?" The prince questioned in confusion, he didn't remember a time when they had spoken before.</p><p>"Yes!" He seemed excited which brought a smile to Florian's lips. "You were the one who was sleeping under the apple tree." He informed the Prince who let out a small laugh as he remembered everything his sisters had told him on the ride back to the castle.</p><p>"So you were the angel my sister was talking about?" Florian asked in surprise. Around the edges of the carefully crafted blue and silver mask Florian could just make out a red smear appearing from beneath the mask and running down his cheeks, even extending to his neck.</p><p>"I'm no angel I assure you, Lord Floris if I remember correctly?" The pitch of his voice raised at the end as if he was asking for confirmation. The Prince was confused for a moment but then remembered the names him and his sisters used outside of the castle; for protection purposes.</p><p>"You could say that, yes." He nodded not wanting to lie. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few seconds soaking up every detail of each other. Florian noticed how soft the other's shining hair looked and felt a strong urge to run his hand through it and to remove the mask that was fastened tightly around his head with blue ribbon so he could see the face that he had only barely seen at a distance. A sudden thought came to mind and Florian was almost embarrassed by his own stupidity.</p><p>"Please forgive me, but I never asked your name." He asked in an apologetic tone and the other smiled but the Prince saw worry flash in his eyes.</p><p>"Cinders." He seemed reluctant to say his name.</p><p>"Just Cinders?" Florian pushed hoping for a last name too, if he was noble Florian may know his family, or at least have heard of them.</p><p>"Well it's a nickname," Thomas replied with an apologetic look, "for now at least." Florian nodded with a silent promise to not ask again clear in his eyes. Thomas' eyes reflected a thankful gaze in his deep blue eyes.</p><p>"So, Cinders" Florian began, "I've never seen you at a ball before." Thomas gave a nervous look, almost guilty as his eyes shifted from Florian's gaze to the floor.</p><p>"This is my first." He admitted with a small smile.</p><p>"Well, how are you liking it?" Florian was now thankful that his father had forced him to go, although he would never admit it out loud.</p><p>"It's beautiful," he smiled as he turned to the dance floor, "it's nothing like anything I've ever seen before! There are so many people and they all seem to be having such a good time dancing and talking." He stared longingly at the dance floor and Florian saw as his eyes filled with passion as followed the dancers twirling across the dance floor.</p><p>"You know, you can join them if you like." Florian told him catching his beautiful eyes once again as they filled with joy but then his shoulders fell slightly as Thomas looked back over his shoulder at the dancers.</p><p>"I have no one to dance with." Disappointment was laced in his voice as he kept his eyes trained on the twirling bodies. Florian felt regret starting to creep into the back of his mind as he remembered how adamant that he was about not needing to know how to dance and he cursed his own stupidity.</p><p>"Well, I saw you once before in a market actually and I remember you were dancing beautifully." He admitted and Thomas turned to him with reddening cheeks. "And it didn't look like you needed a dance partner then." Florian noticed the disappointment that crossed Thomas' face and how he tried to hide it from him by casting his eyes to the floor. "Although, if you'd like to dance with a partner I'll admit I'm not that good but I'm sure it can't be that hard." He gestured to the dance floor and Florian could see Thomas' entire body tense at the notion.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I know it's not exactly common," he whispered to Thomas with a smile, "but it's not like it never happens." Florian was grinning as he pointed out a couple of women waiting for the next dance with everyone on the dance floor managing to dismiss the other's worries before he even had the chance to voice them.</p><p>Holding out his hand for Thomas to take, Florian held his eyes in a soft reassuring gaze. Thomas stared at Florian's outstretched hand for a moment before he hesitantly reached for it and allowed himself to be taken towards the dance floor.</p><p>As they made their way through the crowd of people the orchestra began to play a slow song, it was calm and relaxing, and easier to dance to than something as fast paced as the Volta that had been playing before. Florian smiled when he felt Thomas' hand relax in his slightly at the music as they took their positions with the rest of the couples and began to dance.</p><p>Florian felt his palms dampen slightly with sweat as he felt the stares of the onlookers but he pushed that aside and focused on the first move, which was a spin, he knew that much. So, as the others did, Florian spun Thomas under his arm and they separated for the next step. Florian felt that Thomas seemed reluctant to let go, so he tried reassuring him with a light smile as they moved around each other slowly their feet moving with the music.</p><p>By the time they were looping away from each other Florian could see Thomas' love of dance being poured into every graceful step, every flourish of his wrist, every twist of his body. It was intoxicating watching Thomas dance. Florian got so distracted that he forgot the next step and stumbled slightly but luckily he caught himself before he fell. Thomas noticed and let out a small chuckle which made heat begin to spread through Florian's chest.</p><p>Wrapping his arm around Thomas' waist as they twisted around each other, Florian could feel the tension in Thomas' shoulders finally melt away. They both looked up, seeking the other, and their eyes locked together unwilling to look away for a second.</p><p>It was as if they were in a trance.</p><p>For a moment, they had forgotten about the rest of the world; there were no crowds of people, there were no staring eyes, there was no grand ball at all. It was just them. Gazing into each other's eyes as if they held all of the secrets of the universe.</p><p>But all moments come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHAPTER VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"FLORIAN!" The King bellowed in anger and the name echoed around the ballroom making the guests jump nearly ten feet high in surprise and the servants begin to quiver in their boots. Even the birds of glass in the large stain-glass widows rattled in fear.</p>
<p>Florian stumbled again and his face grew red as surprise and panic spread across his face. His hand tightened around Thomas' and gave him a small shaky smile of reassurance before he whispered hurriedly that they need to go; now. Pulling him towards the edge of the dance floor the crowd parted for them as they went through the open balcony doors and jumped into the bushes not far down. Thomas had no idea what had just happened.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" He asked through pants as they ran further into the darkness of the castle's gardens.</p>
<p>Florian didn't reply.</p>
<p>Thomas kept his eyes trained on, who he had thought was a Lord, that was masterfully leading them around the gardens, it was as if he had spent a lifetime learning the shapes and patterns. Shouts came from behind as they kept running forwards as well as the clinking of armor and the heavy rumble of stampeding guards trying to catch them.</p>
<p>"Your Highness!" They called out as Florian pulled them sharply into the entrance of a hedge maze. Taking another sudden turn Floris pulled them into another corner of the maze and placed an arm around Thomas shoulders to stop him from being propelled into the hedge.</p>
<p>Thomas forced himself to hold his breath as the clank of the armor passed them and as soon as it was gone he took a large gulp of air, taking deep heavy breaths. He looked up at the man beside him, with his stiff arms wrapped around him and what felt like slight muscles pressing against his shoulders.</p>
<p>Finally connecting the dots, Thomas' eyes widened in realisation as they began moving again and following the route they had taken into the maze.</p>
<p>"You're..." He breathed with uncertainty, brushing the other off his shoulders. Florian looked at him with raised eyebrows before his eyes began to frantically search around at the sound of a soft breeze rustling the leaves of a nearby bush.</p>
<p>"Prince Florian." The Prince's eyes met with his as the words left his mouth, Thomas could see the sadness that were held within them as they jumped again at a sudden sound. Reaching for his hand again the Prince muttered out and apology as he began pulling them away from the hedge maze.</p>
<p>After some time they had stopped running and Thomas stood in shock as he looked up at the Prince who watched the path they had taken for any signs of anyone following them. Thomas noticed that his eyes held a kind of resentment as he glared in the direction of the castle but that quickly melted away when he turned towards him and their eyes connected.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He whispered as he cast his eyes down towards the dusty stone-covered path, it was as if he couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. Thomas felt overwhelmed with emotions he took in the man standing before him.</p>
<p>His thick dark hair that was pushed back in fine, glossy waves. His even darker eyes that shone in the moonlight. The bright moonlight reflected off his skin making him almost glow in the darkness. It all made Thomas' chest warm up as if his heart was melting.</p>
<p>"You're the Prince." It was more of a statement than a question, like Thomas was trying to convince himself on the matter.</p>
<p>"Please," there was a hidden pain in the Prince's words, "try not to think of me any differently." Thomas could see the desperation in Florian's eyes dark eyes, pleading for Thomas not to push him away.</p>
<p>"How can I do that," Thomas could see the Prince deflate at his words, but he wasn't finished "when I don't know entirely what I thought of you before?" Thomas asked earnestly and Florian glanced up with his lips pulled back into a small grateful smile. Thomas' heart fluttered in his chest at this simply yet charming action.</p>
<p>"Well that is an issue." Florian remarked with a thoughtful look. "How about we just start over then?" Thomas gave a hesitant nod paired with a sweet smile. "Good evening Cinders, I am Crown Prince Florian of the Kingdom of Asnea. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Florian bowed taking Thomas' hand in his and laying a chaste kiss on his knuckles as he looked deeply into Thomas' eyes.</p>
<p>For a few seconds neither of them moved, Thomas could feel Florian's warm lips lingering on his knuckles before they pulled away slowly. Thomas felt a yearning in his chest at the loss of warmth. "How was that?" He whispered as he straightened his back, but he didn't let their hands separate.</p>
<p>"Perfect." Thomas replied in a similar hushed tone as he gazed at the Prince in awe.</p>
<p>"Would you care to join me for a stroll in the garden?" Florian asked with a wide toothy smile.</p>
<p>"Well, I could hardly refuse Your Majesty." Gesturing towards the rows of flowers that surrounded them. With a shy smile Thomas took the Prince's arm and they began to weave their way around the gardens together.</p>
<p>"You don't need to worry about all of that stuff." Florian remarked as they set off around the garden.</p>
<p>"'That stuff'?" Thomas echoed as he glanced towards Florian curiously.</p>
<p>"Titles and all that nonsense." Florian dismissed with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>"What should I call you then?" The question seemed to have an easy answer, so Florian told him as much.</p>
<p>"My name preferably." Florian smirked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, but which one?" Thomas joked with a theatrical tone in his voice causing them both to fall into light-hearted laughter before Florian caught his breath to voice his response.</p>
<p>"Florian is fine." He grinned, traces of laughter still in his voice.</p>
<p> "So... Twenty-one summers?" Thomas asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say with all of this new information that had been trusted on him. He was still shocked by the fact that he was talking to a Prince, and that the Prince was so genuinely kind to him. It seemed surreal. "How does it feel?" He tried again when he didn't get a response from the Prince. He still couldn't believe that it was the Prince. He wasn't at all what he had imagined the Prince to be like, in fact he hadn't ever imagined what the Prince would be like at all! He was too exited about the idea of dancing at a ball to think of anything else, least of all being left alone with a Prince.</p>
<p>"It feels no different to the last twenty-one summers of my life." He admitted with a grateful smile. "How about you?" It wasn't really a question that made sense, his mind hadn't really been paying attention to the words that left his mouth. He was more focused on the beauty that was holding onto his arm for guidance in the unfamiliar darkness.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Thomas had understood him. "I'm twenty-two summers." He smiled forward, turning his head slightly so he could get a glimpse at the man beside him, although a reddish hue flushed over his cheeks that was perfectly hidden behind the silver mask that shimmered in the moonlight like a fairy pool that sparkled with magic.</p>
<p>"You don't look twenty-two." Florian admitted.</p>
<p>"How would you know what my face looks like beneath my mask?" Thomas laughed, getting awfully cautious of how much he was laughing. He has been told in the past that when he laughs really hard he sounds like a pig in mud, which is definitely not attractive or something that he wants Florian to see.</p>
<p>"You know? I don't actually know how I came to that conclusion. Why don't you take your mask off and prove me right?" Florian suggested with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well I worked terribly hard to make this mask for the ball, I think I'll wear it for as long as possible as it's the only occasion I have to wear such a thing." Thomas declined, getting very cautious of the ribbons that kept the mask secured to his head as they flowed down his back.</p>
<p>"You are a man of many mysteries." Florian commented which caught Thomas' attention.</p>
<p>"And what are these many mysteries you speak of?" Thomas questioned, catching Florian's dark eyes with his before shifting his gaze back to the path.</p>
<p>"First it was your hair," Florian began.</p>
<p>"My hair?" Thomas asked reaching up for a strand to make sure there was nothing wrong with it.</p>
<p>"Yes; I had no idea that anyone's hair could actually be such a beautiful shade of blond. I could see it shining the colour of gold from across the ballroom." Florian gushed. Thomas hummed at the suggestion as he played with a small strand of hair and a small smile playing on his lips. He quickly realised that it may have been a little strange so he attempted to play it off as listing and explaining the other traits that he found rather mysterious.</p>
<p>"And then your name was equally as mysterious, or nickname rather. Finally your face which you keep unjustly hidden by that masterfully crafted mask even though I am sure that the beauty of the mask could never match the beauty of your face." Thomas could feel his face heating at the string of compliments that Florian had just placed upon him. He wasn't sure how to respond. A silence fell over the two of them, and neither knew what it meant.</p>
<p>"I hear you like dancing?" Florian asked as he cast his gaze forward, hoping to make Thomas more comfortable. Trying to see the path cleared Florian strained his eyes slightly in the dark to see their path although he already half knew the garden paths by heart.</p>
<p>"I do." Thomas nodded as he held onto the other's arm trying to ignore the sharpness of the loose stones on the new path beneath the thin soles of his boots. "I dance every chance I get."</p>
<p>"When did you start dancing?" Florian glanced at Thomas with curious eyes.</p>
<p>"Pretty much since I could walk." He admitted with a wry smile.</p>
<p>"That young?" Florian sounded surprised, he had first been forced to take a lesson with he was thirteen, Thomas let out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>"When I was growing up, I saw my mother and father dance all the time. They loved to dance." Taking in a deep breath, Thomas allowed his thoughts to carry him back to his early childhood.</p>
<p>He remembered everything about them so vividly despite it being so long ago; twirling around each other, holding each other in their arms as they whispered in each other's ears. Thomas had never heard their hushed words, but he imagined they would be the sweetest and most loving words that any living person had uttered. He had only dreamed for a love like theirs.</p>
<p>Noticing the world around him had begun to sway, Thomas quickly realised it was in fact himself that was swaying to a non-existent tune, not the world. His cheeks burned with embarrassment because he couldn't control is own body his eyes flicked to Florian who smiled softly at Thomas who found it rather comforting.</p>
<p>He looked away and noticed the large fountain, its clear water shimmering in the moonlight. "I know you said that you're not a good dancer but I think you were actually quite good." Thomas complimented, occupying his eyes with noting the different colours of the passing flowers to hide the redness of his cheeks that peaked out of the bottom of his mask.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Rubbing the back of his neck, Florian's voice sounded hesitant. "I did stumble though most of that dance." He admitted.</p>
<p>"I recall you stumbling twice, well, maybe three times," Thomas chuckled, "but you can get better with practice." Smiling, he reached down and dipped his fingers into the clear water and watched as the ripples spread across the surface of the water causing the reflection of himself to distort.</p>
<p>"Would you mind if I practiced now?" His voice was smooth as he spoke and Thomas observed Florian's reflection in the water and it was just clear enough to see Florian's throat bob slightly. "With your help of course." He clarified and the other had a bashful smile on as he stepped around towards Florian without first making sure that he had enough room. He accidentally overstepped right into Florian's chest, the other's arms wrapping around Thomas almost instinctively to stop him from stumbling backwards. The sudden closeness left Thomas breathless.</p>
<p>He hadn't noticed how much taller Florian was until now, but despite the height difference their lips were still only inches apart and their warm breath mingled together. Their eyes locked together and the just couldn't look away. Florian's eyes almost made him melt as the moonlight caught the dark mysterious pools of warmth. They were darker than roasted hazelnuts giving Thomas the same kind of comfort he felt when he was a home wrapped up in a blanket by the fire. He allowed his fingers to trace up Florian's chest and settle on his shoulders as Florian's arms wrapped around his waist tighter so he could hold him closer.</p>
<p>"I would love to," Thomas whispered and Florian slid his hand over Thomas' and led them into a close-by garden of white roses. The delicate petals glowed in the moonlight, lighting up the garden around them.</p>
<p>Florian pulled Thomas close and the began to dance. It was a simple dance, so simple that even Florian was sure he couldn't mess up.</p>
<p>Time flew by in a haze, as if nothing else existed. It was just them, the moonlight, and the rose garden as they spoke in soft whispers about whatever came to mind while they swayed in each other's arms.</p>
<p>Their conversations took so many turns that it was beginning to make them dizzy, or perhaps that was the dancing, but they enjoyed every part of it. They spoke about anything they could think of from their childhoods that were filled with fun and games, but more often with very strict rules, all the way to what they liked in their tea. Florian had two spoons of honey in his, and Thomas didn't drink tea at all. He drank hot chocolate.</p>
<p>A soft chime echoed in the distance that shattered the magical air around them. Thomas' eyes blew wide as he quickly broke away from Florian's arms and searched in the darkness for the face of the clock that was calling out to everyone, telling them that midnight had arrived.</p>
<p>"I'm very sorry," his voice was panicked, "but I have to go." The Prince was shocked at the unexpected change and grabbed Thomas' hand in an attempt at stopping him from leaving.</p>
<p>"Why do you have to leave?" He asked in a sorrowful tone as he looked deep into the others eyes, searching for some sort of answer.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Thomas whispered as he pulled away from the Prince's hold and began running towards the castle.</p>
<p>"Wait! How will I find you?" Florian called to him, and tried to catch up with him so he could hear the answer. Thomas didn't know how to answer the question. He did want to spend more time with the Prince, but it was something that he couldn't risk, especially not with the King's reaction being as it was.</p>
<p>In a bid to stop the Prince from catching him up Thomas went up the steps of the castle and made his way through the ballroom, weaving in and out of people as he tried to get away. Every step he took made his heart sink deeper and deeper into his chest. He had never felt anything like this before, and it pained him to let it disappear in a blink of an eye. He didn't know what the King would do to him if he caught them together and his sisters needed him. He wouldn't risk it. He couldn't.</p>
<p>By the time Thomas had made it half way through the ball room he heard a loud shuffle and turned to see a group of guards holding the Prince where he was behind the crowd. The Prince, cautious about making a scene, had thankfully stopped struggling.</p>
<p>Without wasting any more time, Thomas turned and began rushing his way towards the steps. As he took the steps two-by-two he could hear the echoing taps of his boots on the marble staircase and was out of the ballroom in no time. Twisting and turning through the wide hallways Thomas was sure that he had made a wrong turn somewhere and his chest began to feel tight but the strain was quickly lifted when he recognised the tall wooden doors that marked the entrance.</p>
<p>He almost let out a sigh of relief when he passed through the doors. When he dashed through the doors he heard the shouts from guards who were following behind him. Thomas paid no attention to the orders that they had began to shout at him and pushed his legs to move faster as they attempted to grab at him and force him to stop his retreat, but thankfully they couldn't get anything to hold him back.</p>
<p>Relentless, one of them managed to get a tight hold on the long strings of his mask that trailed behind him and pulled tightly, which only loosened the strings. Thomas slipped the mask over his head and let it fall into the man's hands, he couldn't risk being held back.</p>
<p>He looked around in the dark, trying to find where his horse had been taken and stumbled slightly as he made a quick turn and followed a path towards what looked like the stables. When he reached the building he rushed around quickly, poking his head in as many of the stalls as he tried to find his horse.</p>
<p>It didn't take long to notice the old sandy buck standing proudly over the other horses in one of the more crowded stalls and Thomas quickly rushed him out of the crowded space and jumped onto the horses back. Giving the horse a soft kick of encouragement they set off, rushing past the guards and causing them to fall back in surprise. He knew that he would have to get off the castle grounds quickly to get a head start. Thomas had no doubt they would try to follow them, but hopefully his short cut through the forest would help him loose them.</p>
<p>Just as he got onto the path that lead off the castle grounds he heard a familiar voice shout his nickname behind him and slowing down to a stop his mind throbbing with thoughts of what would happen if he stopped and turned back.</p>
<p>He wanted just one last look before it was over completely. Thomas convinced himself that it was okay. It was too dark to see his face at such a distance. He tuned in the saddle slowly facing the man on the steps.</p>
<p>"Why?" The Prince's voice was and enchanting mixture of confusion and sadness, as if he was about to cry.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Thomas called back to the Prince with a similar sadness open for all to hear. "I wish I could stay but the risk is just too great." He was already questioning whether stopping was a good decision when he felt a warm tear slide down his face.</p>
<p>His heart was pounding, it was completely out of control as he took one last look at the Prince and forced a soft yet sad smile onto his face at the sight of Florian illuminated by the castle in the background before turning and disappearing into the darkness.</p>
<p>"What risk?" He could hear the Prince shout behind him accompanied by a pair of boots crashing onto the stone path sprinting as fast as they could, but however much he wished he could never match the speed of a horse.</p>
<p>Thomas couldn't answer him, he just kept going. The tears kept falling as the Prince's shouts faded in the distance and Thomas' silhouette was swallowed by the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHAPTER VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Florian watched as Cinders galloped off into the distance, ignoring his pleas to come back. He stood on the road bewildered, he had thought the night went so well. They were laughing and smiling all night!</p><p>An ache crawled into his chest and refused to leave, he took a deep breath to help him fight back the tears in his eyes, but it was no use. Cinders was the first person to treat him like a regular human being, not someone who needed to be shielded. Tears fell as he dropped onto the grass beside the road and rubbed them away with his hands that had, only moments ago, been clutching onto Cinders' as they swayed together. He couldn't forget the delightful ring to the other's voice as he spoke with so much joy, it seemed unreal that he would just run like that with no explanation. Florian may have understood if the other had given him something; told him to meet somewhere at another place and another time, explained that he was late for something, anything would do. But he had said nothing.</p><p>Florian remembered Cinder's face clearly in the moonlight along with his golden locks that had begun to fall out of place as they danced. Florian couldn't forget how nervous Cinders looked to speak, but when he did speak he spoke with such a passion that Florian couldn't tare his eyes away. Cinders was more than just someone who was kind to him. He was someone who steered his heart in unknown directions that made him feel things that he had never felt before. Florian realised that he couldn't just let him run away. He wanted to learn more about the mysterious boy that he called Cinders, and more, and more, until he was no longer a mystery. That wouldn't happen if he just sat on the grass and cried all night. Chasing after him at this point would be useless, Cinders was already long gone and without any golden sunlight to be his guide through the forest at night he realised that he would have to take a different approach.</p><p>With his new found hope Florian knew exactly where he needed to go.</p><p>He reached the record room in no time, in the short time it did take he had already formed a plan. First, he would get to the record room and find a map of the city. Second, he would hope that he could think of a better idea by the time he got there. As the old wooden doors began to appear at the end of the hallway he racked his brain, trying to think of something that he could do to try and find Cinders. Florian could try and map out were he had travelled with his sisters earlier that morning and try to figure out where they had gone, but they had gotten lost so many times it would nearly impossible. Throwing open the heavy doors he rushed towards the oversized desk that stood in the center of the room and started searching for a map of the city. Despite not knowing what to do after that he decided that it was a perfect place to start.</p><p>"Boy!" Florian noticed a distant echo in the hallway which he instantly recognised as the King, he could only carry on and hope that his father wasn't searching for him.</p><p>"Where would it be?" Florian mumbled to himself as he searched the shelves beneath the desk for maps, becoming slightly distracted by his Father's fast approaching footsteps.</p><p>"How dare you!" The King bellowed as he stormed through the open door but again Florian took no notice of his father's anger, he didn't even see the Queen gliding in wordlessly with her usual air of sadness that cocooned her from the rest of the world. The Prince remained silent, but the King refused to take silence as an answer. "Well? Speak boy!"</p><p>"How dare I what, Father?" Florian finally inquired half-heartedly, he now paid full attention to the maps that passed through his hands, trying to find the most up-to-date map that he could.</p><p>"How dare you make a mockery of me in front of the entire Kingdom! No! The entire continent! You are the Crown Prince and one day you will be King of Asnea. You can't go around dancing with your hunting buddies to avoid following my orders." The King began to pace around the room, as usual he hadn't even bothered to try and keep a cool head.</p><p>"Your orders were to dance with someone. I have you as a witness Father, I danced with someone." Florian pointed out as he grabbed one last scroll and spread it out across the desk and weighed each corner down with the first thing he could find.</p><p>"You know full well that I meant someone that you would marry!" The King bellowed, he was already going red in the face. "I've tried to give you every opportunity to find someone on your own but if you can't do that then I'm going to have to find you someone myself." The King's anger only grew as he watched his son trace his long fingers over the map, it seemed like the Prince wasn't paying attention to a word he said.</p><p>"No need," the Prince remarked, "I've found someone."</p><p>"How could you find someone when you were running around with your friend the entire night?" An answer greeted him immediately as the Prince shot his head up to face his father.</p><p>"He wasn't a hunting buddy Father. He's special." Florian's voice was filled with happiness and a small smile played at the corners of his lips as the memories of his night filled his mind.</p><p>"I understand that your friends are special to you but tell me honestly, would you even marry h-"</p><p>"Yes." There was no hesitation in the Prince's voice, there was not even a shadow of a doubt in his mind. King Cornelis was taken aback when he noticed the determination in his son's eyes.</p><p>"I would have to get to know him more," he assured his father, "but if the rest of his personality is half as beautiful and intriguing as what I have seen this night then I would marry him a thousand times over." It took a while for anyone to say anything more. The King stood there in silence with confusion written over his face. The Queen was still in her silent trance.</p><p>"Wha-?" He didn't have the chance to finish the question before the Prince jumped in with and answer.</p><p>"Come now Father, it's not unheard of, surely with your many years of experience-" Florian began and retained his joyous smile despite his Father's interruption.</p><p>"What are you implying boy?" He questioned with a suspicious gaze.</p><p>"I am implying nothing. I'm saying that being as old as you are you would have heard of this happening at some point in your life. You are no fool." The King smirked at his son.</p><p>"You think flattery will help you, what about an heir, have you thought of that?" It was a good question, and one that Florian didn't have an answer for.</p><p>"Father I only met him a few hours ago." The Prince gave and exasperated sigh, but the annoyance quickly melted away as he busied himself with scanning through the long shelves of old, dust covered records that lined the grand mahogany bookcase while simultaneously trying to think of an answer to his Father's question.</p><p>"So you haven't! Florian, as the Crown Prince you must think about your country before yourself." Florian knew this, it had been drilled into him as soon as he could speak, but he was determined not to give up.</p><p>"I have two sisters father, surely one of them will have a child." He laughed as he began to turn back towards the map, a recent record of Asnean Nobility in hand. He was filled with pride at his quick thinking skills, it was a perfect solution.</p><p>"Three sisters!" The Queen suddenly screamed breaking her silence from where she stood in the doorway. She glared at him with anger, the sudden cries made him snap his head towards his Mother before looking down in shame. "You have three sisters!" He could see tears begin to well up in her dull eyes. They were full of pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mother," Florian couldn't have felt more regret, he felt as if he had shrunk to two inches tall, "I have three sisters Father," he corrected "surely one of them will have a child."</p><p>"And don't you forget it!" She screeched.</p><p>Guilt weighed in Florian's chest. How could he forget her? He had never met his older sister but it was well known that the Queen had had melancholia since the Princess was kidnapped nearly twenty summers ago. To forget her, and in front of his Mother, it made his chest grow heavy as he watched her storm out of the room in anger with her fists clenched and tears flowing down her weary face. Florian noticed that his father watched the Queen storm off with a great sadness that was clear on his face, maybe some guilt too.</p><p>Once there was nothing left to see of the Queen the King cast a thoughtful gaze down to the ground as if contemplating something that required all of his attention. Florian stood silently, unsure of what to do he opened his mouth to speak but after a few moments of struggling to find words to say he decided to remain silent. The King's sad brown eyes moved from the floor to peer at the Prince from under his furrowed brows and studied him for a few moments.</p><p>"What's his name?" The King questioned, Florian felt a weight begin to grow in his chest.</p><p>"He didn't tell me his name." The shame that Florian felt began to grow. Was he really going to look for someone who didn't even want to give him their name? Yes.</p><p>"No name! Well what did you call him?" This seemed absurd to the King.</p><p>"Cinders." Florian smiled, he felt his chest get lighter as the memory of Cinder's feather like touch burn on his skin and his kind yet playful words rang in his ears. The King noticed the instant change in the Prince once he had said the boy's name and softened his gaze.</p><p>"You have two weeks to find him," the King declared, "if you can't find him in two weeks I will find someone for you and you will not fight me on it." His voice grew stern and his gaze hardened. "That is my ultimatum." Florian had anticipated a lot more resistance from his Father so he couldn't help it when the question slipped out.</p><p>"Why?" It was a simple enough question that ade a sad smile soften the King's face.</p><p>"Twenty winters ago my father sat me down and said 'Cornelis, two months from now you will marry the Princess Alba of Hosnar'. We had no choice. I most certainly wasn't apposed to it, but I know that your Mother was. I've always wanted you to have a choice in this Florian, I've tried many times to give you one, but you are taking too long. My advisors already have lists of ladies that eligible to marry, I can only tell them 'not yet' for so long." Now Florian understood why his father had been so persistent, he didn't want to force marriage onto him.</p><p>The Prince grinned from ear to ear and began pouring his eyes over the map and began his search for this mystery boy that had disappeared before his eyes. Even if Cinders didn't want anything to do with him, Florian still wanted him to explain why he ran away.</p><p>"Two weeks. That is all." His Father called as his turned to make his way out of the room, turning to get one last glance at his son his chest swelled with pride. His son was grown up, looking for love, and although he never said it out loud, he wished him the best of luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHAPTER VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Thomas stumbled through the door he almost tripped over the small step, his eyes clouded with the unshed tears that had welled in his eyes since he had run from the castle. He had felt so bad just leaving like that without giving any reason for it, he told himself that he was doing the right thing, but he couldn't shake the terrible feeling. It was to keep his sisters safe, he told himself, from King Cornelis' anger, that is why he had to leave. The way the King had screamed at them in the ballroom he thought they were going to be sent to the dungeon, he didn't realize that it was such a problem, there were others like them, although, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing any others dancing together at the ball. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had imagined it all to convince himself that it was okay. Either way, as far as he knew, there was no way his sisters would be looked after if something happened to him.</p><p>He slid his heavy rain-soaked jacket off his shoulders and leaned on the high back of the old wooden chair by the fireplace that creaked beneath his weight, his back ached from the long ride through the woods and his weak muscles strained beneath his skin as he reached over to the shrinking heap of firewood in the corner of the small room. He tossed it lightly onto the fire, careful not to let the flame lick up his arm. Thomas hung his coat up above the fireplace so that it could dry before his step-mother and sisters got home, and then finally drew the chair towards the fire and sat for the first time in hours. His entire body relaxed into the old chair, shaped by all of the years of use. A dip in the seat where his father had spent his nights while he was still alive. Warn down arms and legs that shone in the soft firelight.</p><p>While he was melting into the chair a whole series of emotions washed over Thomas. Joy; because he had been able to help his sisters, even if it was only for the first part of the ball. Gratitude; because he had gotten home before his family, and in one piece. Regret; because he had not stayed that tiniest bit longer to explain why he had to leave. Sad; because he would never see Florian's sincere smile again, or hear his musical laugh, or even speak with such ease about the things that they both loved. Never again.</p><p>Thomas felt a mourning loss as he pulled at the blanket draped over the back of the chair and shrouded himself in it, hoping to hide from his sorrows and regrets for a few more hours. He thought back to the kind words that Florian had spoken and the quick glances between the two, and even the connection that he had felt. The soft way his heart seemed to pull him towards the Prince. Warm tears slid down his cheeks, the saltiness hanging on his lips as he settled by the fire and welcomed its warmth as his breathing evened and his mind began to slip into sleep.</p><p>Only an hour later Thomas was woken by the thick smell of the smoke that rose from the fire. As he breathed in the air it was clearly not the sweet smell of burning wood that had woken him, it was the suffocating smoke of something that was most definitely not supposed to burn. Thomas' eyes blew wide as he jumped to his feet and flung the blanket behind him. It was his Father's jacket. The last real thing that he had left of his father. And it was burning before his eyes.</p><p>In a moment of sheer panic he grabbed the blazing jacket, tearing it from the fireplace, the raging fire scolding the palms of his hands. At first the heat was a shock and he dropped the jacket without thinking, letting it fall into the fire. His hands shot into the fire right after it and he pulled it out desperately, trying to ignore the searing pain that encased his hands. Thomas rushed out of the half open door and found that the rain was still just as heavy as it had been when the storm begun almost an hour before, but it wasn't enough for the flames to be smothered. He looked around desperately trying to find something that he could submerge the jacket into. Out of the corner of his eye he had noticed that an empty barrel had been filled with rainwater. Thomas sprinted over to the barrel and submerged the jacket into the water with a loud hiss and a curl of smoke blowing into his face.</p><p>Once he was sure the fire was finally out he pulled the jacket from the barrel and held it out before him. In that moment, an almost blinding flash of lightening struck the sky, illuminating the now charred jacket that crumbled beneath his fingers. The jacket that was once full of colour, the material as blue as the night sky, with silver string stitched in neat patterns, was now almost as black as onyx with the occasional hint of silver hidden beneath the cinders that occasionally got swept up in the wind. The booming echo of the thunder sounded as he felt his heart begin to falter in his chest. He had destroyed his father's suit, the only thing that he had left of him.</p><p>Thomas broke down into tears, he collapsed into the puddle that was beneath his feet, he bashed his knees rather harshly on the hard cobblestone, but he told himself that he deserved it. That and so much more. He had taken his father's suit, without even thinking about the consequences, and then altered it completely for his own selfish reasons, to live out his fantasy. One that was too good to become real in the first place, yet he still foolishly tried to make it happen.</p><p>His shoulders dropped and his breathing grew faster, the air around him seemed to disappear as he choked out for breath. Thomas could feel his throat closing as the world around him began to sway side to side. Despite the biting cold he felt a hot flush run over him and the heat spread throughout his trembling body. He lowered himself onto the cobbles that were covered in the icy fallen rain. He couldn't hear anything around him, only the outrageous beating of his own heart. Thomas felt a sudden weight thrust upon him as his mind was flooded with a single fear. The fear of dying. He tried and failed to breathe properly, instead taking in short gasps of air that did nothing to calm him. Squeezing the sides of his head tightly his blistering palms began to sting. Thomas looked around trying to find something that could bring him back to reality, but all he could see was the charred remains of his father's jacket. He couldn't stand to look at it, keeping his eyes sealed tightly he refused to look at it any more.</p><p>Nothing around him was clear until the faint smell of lavender emerged. It grew stronger by the second. Eventually, it got so strong it was as if there was a stalk of lavender right beneath his nose, the familiar smell comforted him and his breathing slowly began to even out. Although, a slight shudder never left his breath when he cracked open one eye to notice his family standing over him. Both his sisters and his step-mother. Their faces struck with horror and fear as they spoke all at once, shouting over each other to try and get his attention. Charlotte was the first to notice that he was conscious and quickly turned to the other two and shut them up. As silence fell over them Charlotte cleared her voice and tried to hide the tremble.</p><p>"Thomas," she spoke softly, "can you stand?" Her voice was unsure.</p><p>He couldn't find any words to respond with, he simply focused on taking deep breaths of air.</p><p>"Thomas can you hear us?" Amanda's voice seemed desperate as she held onto Charlotte's shoulders.</p><p>Thomas could only manage a weak nod in response as his heartbeat began to rise again, thudding against his ribcage even harder then before as tears of shame ran down his face.</p><p>"We need to get you out of the rain, okay?" Charlotte was the one to speak as she squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.</p><p>With one sister each side of him, Thomas was helped to his feet and pulled into the house, placed in the same rickety chair beside the fire that he had sat in earlier. Amanda built up the fire once again and Charlotte removed Thomas' boots and socks that were filled with water so cold it sent a chill across her entire body. He leaned forward in the chair, covering his face from their view.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he sniffled into the crook of his arm once he had finally found some words to say, "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"What do you mean Thomas? You've done nothing wrong." Charlotte whispered to him, pushing his hands away from his face and pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>"I've done everything wrong." He whimpered, pushing her away so he could see her deep brown eyes that held warmth and comfort, but he looked away. He didn't deserve it.</p><p>"Don't be silly," Amanda dismissed, "you can't possibly have done everything wrong." She glanced at him from sitting over the fire and he shot her a sad smile.</p><p>"But I have." His words hung in the air, no one had anything to say. That was, until his step-mother walked into the room holding the half-burnt jacket with cinders still clinging to the soaked material.</p><p>"Thomas," Katerina began, "are you hurt?"</p><p>He was shocked, she should be screaming at him, cursing him for destroying one of the only things that she had left of her husband. She dropped the jacket into the puddle that it had created on the floor and rushed over to him.</p><p>"I knew it." She sighed. "My dear little Cinders, you never could keep your hands out of the fire, could you?" Katerina joked with a smile as she began to examine his hands by the firelight. </p><p>"Why?" He whispered, tears threatening to spill over.</p><p>"What else should I do?" She asked him. "You are the son I never had, I'm sure it was all an accident. Now, Amanda could you go and get the salve please? I made a new batch a few days ago, Thomas hasn't had an accident for a while so I anticipated that something like this would happen soon. Maybe not to this level," she admitted, examining the burns again, "but we should have enough to cover it." Amanda disappeared through the doorway with a small nod and Thomas stared at his step-mother with loving eyes.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered with his tears starting up again, pouring down his face and dripping onto his burns.</p><p>"I could never be angry at you my dear." Katerina kissed him on the forehead, one hand caressing his cheek softly in a motherly fashion. "Although, I would like to know why you didn't tell me that you had a suit. You could have come with us."</p><p>"I didn't think you would let me." He admitted with tears in his eyes, it seemed like a foolish thought now that he looked back.</p><p>"You must have a terrible idea of me." Katerina smiled again as tears began to well in her old, tired eyes.</p><p>"No, it's just-"</p><p>"I doesn't matter now. Now, you must tell me. What was it like to dance with the Prince?" Her mouth grew into a soft smile full of joy.</p><p>"You danced with the Prince!" Charlotte screamed, the shock in her voice as clear as Florian's perfect skin.</p><p>"Yes," Katerina answered for him, "and then ran away with him." She smiled wider.</p><p>"Why are you still here? Why aren't you with the Prince?" Charlotte looked dumbfounded. "There is no way I'd be sitting here putting my hands in the fire if I could be spending time with the Prince Florian of Asnea!"</p><p>"I was sure that you of all people would be the one to notice another man dancing with the Prince." Thomas told his sister.</p><p>"Charlie over there was too busy gushing over Lord Jacob Halvdan, to his face, I of course noticed something familiar about the man dancing with the Prince." Amanda teased as she reentered the room with a small pot in her hands.</p><p>"Oh shut your trap Mandie! You know full well that you were too busy making a fool of yourself to Lord Fredrik Espen!" Charlotte quipped, causing her sister to turn beat-root red.</p><p>"Maybe..." Amanda trailed off. Thomas couldn't help but laugh at his sisters, they had always been like this, ever since he first met them ten-and-three summers ago.</p><p>"So you managed to stay away from the wine?" The question was directed at Charlotte, who was giving her sister a deadly stare.</p><p>"Yes, for the first half of the ball there seemed to be no jugs of wine anywhere," she turned her suspicious eyes towards Thomas and examined his closely, "you wouldn't happen to know what happened to them would you?"</p><p>"I believe that Lady Buckwell was looking for the wine at the other side of the ballroom, so I sent a few wine jugs her way." He told them off-handedly causing all three to look up at him with wide eyes filled with gratitude.</p><p>"I knew that someone was looking out for me!" She cried, flinging herself past her mother, almost knocking the salve out of her hands, and straight into Thomas' open arms.</p><p>"I love you Charlie," Thomas whispered as she cried onto his shoulder.</p><p>"I love you Cinders, you're the best." Charlotte sobbed with her arms clinging to Thomas' neck, not looking like she was going to let go any time soon.</p><p>"Charlotte dear, if you don't mind, I have to put this on Thomas' burns before it scars." Charlotte was broken from her tearful affection.</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered guiltily, realizing that she must have been hurting his hands, but he just brushed it off with a shake of his head.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt that much, I should be used to it by now." Thomas smiled as he took in a sharp breath when the cool paste touched his the flaming hot burns that covered his hands.</p><p>"So Thomas, the Prince?" His step-mother pressed, hoping to distract him from the burns.</p><p>"The Prince," he sighed, "what could I say about the Prince? Other than he is the most thrilling man that I have ever had the privilege of meeting."</p><p>"Oh?" Katerina urged, slightly distracted by her task, while his sisters both took seats on the floor by the fire and listened carefully. Hanging onto every word that fell from his lips as if they were children again, listening to their favourite story.</p><p>"When I first spoke to him I had no idea that he was the Prince-"</p><p>"Don't tell me you thought he was a wine boy!" Charlotte gasped. "I've done it before and I understand Cinders, it's really difficult to tell sometimes."</p><p>"Oh no!" He chuckled. "He had been at the orchid earlier with those girls, who it turns out were the young Princesses, although, he was asleep then, so his sisters had told me that his name was Lord Floris. I only found out later that they use different names outside of the castle walls so they don't need a guard."</p><p>"Idiot." Amanda shook her head at Charlotte. "How could you mistake and member of nobility for a wine boy?"</p><p>"It happens!" Was Charlotte's only response as she sank back down into her spot, then folding her arms across her chest and pouting like a child.</p><p>"Only to you." Amanda commented, but Thomas carried on before they started fighting each other.</p><p>"Even with his mask on he looked more beautiful then all of the stars in the night sky, it was rather charming. His eyes were the colour of freshly turned soil, no, not just that, it was so much more. I just- I can't find the right words." He glanced up to see his sisters gazing at him with wide eyes. "I must sound silly." He chuckled to himself shaking his head and then wincing when Katerina touched a particularly sore spot on his palm.</p><p>"Don't say that," Amanda ordered him, "you sound perfectly normal to me."</p><p>"I want to hear more about the Prince!" Charlotte begged, shuffling forward so she could hear Thomas even better.</p><p>"He was so easy to speak to, the conversations just flowed perfectly and we had so much to talk about. I could have spoken to him for hours." Merely the thought of spending more time with Florian made Thomas' stomach explode into butterflies.</p><p>"Do you love him?" Charlotte gave him an exited grin.</p><p>Thomas shock his head, "it's too early for that," he told her, "you can't just fall in love after one night. No matter how magnificent it was."</p><p>"I don't know Cinders, it looks a bit different from where I'm sitting." She told him, noticing the sparkle in his eye as he spoke about the Prince.</p><p>"Well, whatever it is, it won't come to anything." Thomas' smile faded, turning into an empty gaze as he stared into the fire.</p><p>"Won't come to anything? This is the kind of miracle that people dream of! You can't just throw something like that away." Charlotte protested.</p><p>"Ever the romantic Charlie," he smiled at her, clearly forced and vacant, "but surely you heard the King's yell." Thomas' eyes filled with sadness.</p><p>"That was at you?" Both Amanda and Charlotte sat shocked as a Thomas nodded, a stray tear slipping from his eye. He quickly wiped it away on his shoulder, feeling his sisters eyes boring into his head.</p><p>"He sounded much too angry for there to be no consequences. And, besides, if something happens to me then who will cook?" He laughed, but it dried up in his throat and got caught there.</p><p>"Oh Cinders," Charlotte cooed, "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I have to make sure that you are all okay, I can't just go off and do something crazy because I feel like it. Anyway, who knows what the King will do to me if he finds out who I am. I'm sure the Prince will be fine, surely the King wouldn't do anything to him, would he?" Now, not only was he worried about his family but also the Prince.</p><p>"He's the heir to the throne, no one can harm him, not even the King. Now, it has been an awfully exciting night for everyone," the wrinkles in the corners of Katerina's eyes and mouth grew deeper as she smiled at each of her children, "so I believe that it is time for bed," she declared helping them all up onto their feet and ushering them upstairs.</p><p>"Thomas, could I speak with you for a second?" Katerina stopped him in that sweet motherly voice of hers. "Don't worry about him and us." His step-mother whispered as she stroked her palm across his cheek, wiping away the tears that still sat there. "Right now you should think of what you want. I do believe that the Lords your sisters were talking to said that they would make a call some time tomorrow or the day after. So, you needn't worry about us, my dear, you need to think of yourself first when matters of the heart are involved."</p><p>Thomas gave her a small smile that barely reached his eyes, "I will step-mother." She returned his smile with one of her own, pitying the poor boy for his unfortunate situation.</p><p>Thomas didn't spend much time dwelling on 'matters of the heart' as Katerina had called it. Once he reached his room at the end of the hallway he collapsed onto his creaky bed and let his mind and body relax.</p><p>Barely any time passed before he was sound asleep, dreaming of the rose garden where he had danced, and the wonderful man he had danced with, and those dark eyes that hid behind the mask always giving looks that held so many emotions that he cold never puzzle them together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHAPTER IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn had broken across the sky. Golden rays of sunlight streamed across Florian's recreation of the map of Ainsley city that held multiple markings here and there showing every estate on the outskirts of the city that had an apple orchid. Florian looked out of the thin window, captivated by the beautiful light that filled the morning sky. An image of the beautiful Cinders and his golden curls came back to the forefront of his mind. The soft glow of the sun lit a new fire in his veins, his weary bones aching for rest but his mind not willing to stop until Cinders was found.</p><p>He needed an explanation, at the very least, although after dwelling on it all night he could think of many reasons for Cinders' reluctance. It could be the fact the he is a Prince, although most people usually flocked to him when the found out that he was the Prince, but Cinders was different to other people. Florian was also slightly glad that it could be that, for the first time in forever someone wasn't attracted to his title. After that he began to worry that his title wasn't the only thing that he was attracted to. It could be him. Or maybe he had insulted Cinders, his heart began to ache at the thought. After all, what Prince calls another man an angel, other than him that is, surely he took it as an insult.</p><p>Florian's train of thought was broken by the wide doors to the map room swinging open. Lord Andries, the King's most trusted advisor, strode through the doors, looking around for a few seconds before his weary looking eyes settled on the Prince.</p><p>"You didn't sleep." He observed, slowly making his way over to the desk and scanning over the pages that were scattered everywhere.</p><p>"How could I possibly sleep?" Florian argued. "I have to find him!"</p><p>"So I did hear right. The King has told me that you have grown affections for the young man that you were dancing with last night." The Lord told him.</p><p>"So you were sent to aid me in my search?" Florian asked as he began to gather that map and all of his notes that he made and then his mask that was still resting on the desk.</p><p>"I was more sent to keep an eye on you and follow you when you leave the castle, but at a distance." He admitted with raised eyebrows that smoothed over his wrinkled face slightly.</p><p>"You didn't leave that great a distance did you?" Florian joked as he made his way to the hallway.</p><p>"There's not really any point in leaving a distance. You are a smart young man after all, you would have noticed someone following you." His voice echoed in the halls as the Lord followed the Prince in the direction of the stables.</p><p>"It isn't to ensure my failure?" He joked. "So I would have to marry that mysterious daughter of yours instead."</p><p>"Do not fret Your Highness, I would not even consider you as a fitting suitor for my daughter." Lord Andries told him seriously.</p><p>"I don't know whether to be pleased or offended." Florian laughed, giving the Lord a hard pat on the back pushing him to move faster.</p><p>"Don't be offended Prince Florian, it's just that fathers have incredibly high standards, especially when it comes to who will marry their only daughter." Lord Andries confessed with a tired smile.</p><p>"Good, because I won't marry anyone until I find this person." He tried again to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Are you really going to visit him in that?" The Lord looked him up and down skeptically eyeing his outfit.</p><p>"What's wrong with it?" He questioned, checking for any marks on his outfit.</p><p>"It's the same outfit you wore last night," he reminded him with a grimace pointing to the mask that was hanging from his fingertips.</p><p>"Good point," Florian admitted handing Lord Andries the papers, "go and prepare two horses, I'll be at the stables as soon as I can."</p><p>Florian first traveled to the west market where he had first laid eyes on Cinders, which seemed a lifetime ago, but was only a little less than a full day. They spent the morning there, Florian's dark brown eyes wondering to the center of the market every so often, where he had seen Cinders dancing only yesterday. There were no dancers spinning around each other, full of glee and joyous laughter like they had been the day before. There was no Cinders either. Florian began to wonder whether it was Cinders who had pulled in so many other dancers, with his graceful and beautiful moves that made him seem as if he was lighter then air. Florian's heart began to beat harder in his chest, the rhythmic thud against his ribcage reminding him of the way Cinders had danced with him, one hand resting peacefully on his chest, the other guiding him through the movements.</p><p>"Your Highness," Lord Andries interrupted his thoughts, the Prince turned to him a little flushed and embarrassed about being caught off guard.</p><p>"What is it My Lord?" He asked the older man who was standing at a nearby stall, it was small, with all kinds of things stacked up high on its tables. Most of it was useless rubbish that no one would have any use for, but there were some things that were probably worth more then a few gold coins hidden amongst the junk.</p><p>"I believe this man has some useful information of the person that we are looking for." The Lord gestured to the wrinkled old man behind the stall, his curved back making his short frame seem even shorter, his waist only just reaching over the low table with help from a short-legged stool that was beneath his feet. A rough grunt erupted suddenly from the man's wart-covered face, he didn't seem pleased with being disturbed by the Lord.</p><p>"I told you to move away from my stall!" He complained as he tried to shoo the man away with his wild hand movements. "You're blocking the customers!"</p><p>"You seem to have no customers at the minute." Lord Andries commented, making a show of looking round for other people trying to approach the stall, and ultimately failing to find anyone who looked vaguely interested. No one wanted much of what this little stall of junk could offer.</p><p>"That's because they can't see it from behind you!" The small man's frustration grew, his greyish skin beginning to grow slightly red as his cheeks puffed out in a huff.</p><p>"Just tell His Highness what you know and then we will be on out way." The Lord insisted with frustration bubbling through his usually calm demeanor.</p><p>"What do I get for it?" He grunted again, holding his fat nose high into the air sniffing as if he could smell something, a smirk spread over his face showing off his rotting and discoloured teeth.</p><p>"What do you get for it?" The Lord sounded astonished. "You get to aid the Crown Prince in his search from someone dear to him."</p><p>"Why would the Prince have to look for them if they were so dear?" The merchant directed the question at the Prince with his beady eyes.</p><p>"I'll buy this," the Prince told the man, grabbing the first thing that his hand touched, "how much?"</p><p>"Ah! That's one of the finer things in my collection." He grinned from ear to ear as the Prince pulled out his purse. "Ten gold pieces." He informed the Prince after a moment of thought.</p><p>"Ten!" Lord Andries was outraged. "You mean to tell me that you will charge the Prince ten pieces for a ball and a little bit of information?"</p><p>"My Lord," Florian addressed him in a calm voice, "do not worry yourself, it is only ten gold pieces."</p><p>"But this is an-"</p><p>"My Lord," The merchant pointed to the ball in the Prince's hand, "it is a ball of gold, and the boy you are searching for just so happens to be a highly valued customer of mine." Biting his tongue the Lord knew that there would be no way to force the information out of the impish little fellow that now infuriated him with his mere presence.</p><p>"Here," the Prince counted out each gold piece into the fellow's fat hands and finally when all of the gold pieces were accounted for they were swiped away and dropped into a small leather purse that hung around the merchant's neck, "now the information that you promised."</p><p>"I promised no information," he began, "but since you have been such a generous customer I will share what I know."</p><p>Florian could have sworn that Lord Andries would have exploded, his red rage-filled glare boring a hole into the merchant's head.</p><p>"He came to me and purchased a small spool of silver thread a few weeks ago, I didn't ask what it was for but he told me anyway, he was altering his father's suit for Ya Highness' masquerade ball." He addressed the Prince.</p><p>"You said you had information of importance." The Lord seethed through gritted teeth.</p><p>"I do," he admitted with another frustrating grin, "I just don't know whether to tell you or not."</p><p>"Please Sir, I must see him again." Florian begged in a soft, pleading voice.</p><p>"Very well, you did pay after all, he lives to the north of the city in an old manor surrounded by wheat fields and apple orchids with his sisters and his step-mother. I will reveal no more." The merchant's words were final, there was no arguing with him. So, Florian bowed his head in thanks and began pushing his way through the thickening midday crowds, Lord Andries hot on his heals. After reaching their horses, Florian tossed two gold coins at the boy who had watched over them. The boy's eyes blew wide at the sight of the coins and ran off with them clutched tightly in his palm.</p><p>"Do with this what you will," Florian handed Lord Andries the golden ball, "but I have no need of it."</p><p>"Your Highness, surely you can't just be pleased with that information alone!" The Lord protested.</p><p>"It is more information than I had this morning My Lord, therefore I am satisfied to begin my search." With determination and a clear goal Florian flung himself onto Lady and lead her carefully out of the bustling crowds of people before he began to gallop through the city. If he lived to the north of the city, the north is where Florian would go.</p><p>The sun was close to setting, a mixture of gold and red painted the sky, marking the fourth day of searching for the enigma that was Cinders. Florian had been riding all day with Lord Andries following close by his side, both seeking out all of the manors that he had marked on his make-shift map a few days prior. It was that last household that they would be calling on for the day, they were about half way done.</p><p>Unfortunately for Florian it was a common thought amongst the nobles of who lived around Ainsley, the capital of Asnea, that any self-respecting Lord or Lady would have an apple orchid on their land. Which didn't make anything easier for him, although Florian knew that it would all be worth it when he knocked on the door of one of these chateaus, to be greeted by a look of shocked delight plastered across the familiar face that had flashed beneath his eyelids every time his eyes closed.</p><p>The constant hollow sound of the horses hooves grew slower as they approached the almost dilapidated building. Old, weary bricks were chipped off at the edges, although it was partially covered by the seemingly untameable vines of ivy that scaled the building, and the thick rose bushes that overlapped with the bottoms of the down-stairs windows.</p><p>Florian took a breath, hoping that this would be his last stop. That he would open the door and come face-to-face with the soul person that occupied his dreams from both is waking and sleeping hours. That mysterious boy that had disappeared from him despite the clear connection. Florian had thought about the feeling being unrequited, but he cast that thought to the back of his mind, the way that Cinders had spoken to him, the words he had said, it was clear that there was something special between them.</p><p>The Prince was almost too caught up in his thought to notice Lord Andries approaching the door. He glanced around and saw the tethering post that the Lord's horse was tied to and tied Lady up beside him, rushing to be at the door for when it opened. It creaked open slowly and stiffly, finally once the door opened and Florian was announced, as was the custom, he came face to face with an unexpected but familiar face. The Dowager Lady Katerina stood proudly in the doorway.</p><p>"Your Highness," She got down into a low sweeping bow, "we was not expecting a royal visit."</p><p>"Don't trouble yourself Lady Katerina," he smiled awkwardly, it was a known fact that the Dowager had no sons, which meant no Cinders, "I am actually searching for someone."</p><p>"Oh?" Her inquisitive gaze landed on him as she opened the door wider.</p><p>"Yes," his face ached as he smiled for what felt like the hundredth time today at the though of the wonderful Cinders.</p><p>"It wouldn't be the young man that you danced with at the ball, would it?" A smile began to grow on her lips.</p><p>"Yes, actually, it is. How did you know?" Not many people had noticed him dancing with Cinder until his father had shouted out, and by the time people were turning their heads Florian had already pulled Cinders onto the balcony and into the garden.</p><p>"I may be old, but my eyes work well." She gave him a wide wrinkled smile, her glossy brown eyes shining like polished rocks.</p><p>"May I?" Florian asked gesturing to the rather large looking inside of the house.</p><p>"How could I refuse?" She smiled, stepping to the side of the tall doors.</p><p>The house was indeed much larger on the inside then on the outside. The polished staircase twisted around the entrance hall, leading to the first floor's closed doors and locked cupboards. Hanging on the poppy-red walls Florian noticed paintings of all styles, filling in the blank spaces. Each was of a different place, he recognised some, but not many. Many of them were of distant lands that he recognised from stories that his nurse-maids had told him about when he was young.</p><p>"My late husband was a merchant," Lady Katerina told him, with a hint of reminiscence in her voice, "he got a new painting from every city that he visited."</p><p>"He was?" Florian never knew much about the other people of the court, usually there wasn't anything of interest to know, they were just old Lords and Ladies that had been living off their inheritance and working in the King's court. Even that wasn't very interesting, it just meant that the sat around all day and discussed things that didn't concern them. It was very rare that you would find a member of the King's court that had a real job.</p><p>"Oh yes, he used to bring a story home for each of us." As she spoke she lead them into a small sitting room directing them towards the plush velvet-lined chairs that sat in a comfortable spot before the log fire.</p><p>"Tea Your Highness? My Lord?" The old woman offered them both with a pleasant smile, he gave her a sharp nod and she began to shuffle around a tea tray that had a fresh pot of steaming tea and three cups and scourers. The exact number they needed, although Florian didn't think much of it at the time, as there were three people living in the house, he thought it was slightly suspicious that there was already three cups out and waiting for them when the Lady had no time to prepare them herself.</p><p>"Thank you Lady Katerina." Lord Andries offered as she handed each of them the tea. A small silence fell over the three as they sat in silence swirling the tea in their teacups and staring into the fire to mask their discomfort, apart from Lady Katerina, who was sitting in her chair with her teacup held just beneath her nose causing the tip to gain a red tint and staring at the door to what Florian assumed was the kitchen.</p><p>"I never got to thank you," she began breaking the silence that had stretched on for too long, "for helping my daughters find those lovely young men. To think, I've been trying to find suitors for years and yet you manage to do it in a mere matter of minutes. Absolutely incredible Your Highness."</p><p>"Thank you Lady Katerina," Florian felt a slight guilt, remembering that he was trying to push them away so he could find the boy with the golden hair, "although I should admit that finding suitors was not my intention."</p><p>She gave him a knowing glance and then looked down into the fire, "but it worked out perfectly. Only this morning they arrived to take my daughters on a carriage ride through the country and still haven't returned."</p><p>"That is wonderful news." His guilt eased slightly, some even turning into pride for a job well done, however a slight confusion settled in when he remembered all of the rumors about the Lady's daughters, but he thought it disrespectful to be thinking of those in their own home so he quickly changed his train of thought.</p><p>She nodded slowly looking back to the Lord who sat a bit further back from the fire. "Yes, as a mother I don't know whether to be worried or delighted."</p><p>Lord Andries broke out in a smile at the comment, "a bit of both I'd say," he commented making the Lady's wrinkles around her eyes grow deeper.</p><p>"I'm afraid a parent's worry is something that you would be able to understand presently You Highness," Lady Katerina noted when she saw the Prince sink slightly into his seat as the other two laughed together.</p><p>"You're quite right," the Lord agreed.</p><p>"Maybe in the future," she commented, "are you planning on having any grand-, oh, no, sorry, that's just my old mind failing to catch up with me, are you planning on having any children?" Katerina asked finally giving the Prince a rather heavy gaze.</p><p>"Well, I hadn't though that far." He admitted, the only thing that he was sure of in his future was that he would be King one day, everything else was just a blurred mess that he would figure out on the way.</p><p>"Surely a man of your age has thought of marriage." Lady Katerina pushed.</p><p>Florian inclined his head slightly, "as of late I have been thinking about it more," she leaned forward in her chair, "I certainly wouldn't marry someone after only four weeks of courtship like some of the younger people of the court are doing. You need to know first, make sure you love them." The woman nodded as he spoke, her glossy eyes held approval at his remark.</p><p>"I think that is the best thing, there is nothing worse than not knowing the person you're going to commit your life to." She confirmed. "However, the courtship can't go on for too long. Their family would go mad with worry about the state of the relationship."</p><p>"I agree again Lady Katerina," Lord Andries smiled again, sitting up in his chair.</p><p>"What do you know about courtship? I though you had no wife, and you refuse to give your daughter to any man by the sounds of it." The Prince challenged with a playful twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"Well..." He trailed off awkwardly, the silence was long enough to make the Lord's answer clear.</p><p>"Well I have plenty of experience with courtship," she assured, "when I was a young girl living in the far south-west there were many boys fawning over me, asking to court me. Not only have I been married twice, but I have been courted almost twice that amount." The Lord was astonished by her confession, however Florian was not surprised, he could see that the aging woman had a spark in her that would have attracted many people when she was young and warmed slightly at the tender expression on her face. He was sure that the mention of those had brought back some rather fond memories.</p><p>Florian took a short sip of the tea and his mouth exploded with pleasure, the water was sweet, like rose tea, it was exactly the way he like it. He peered into the teacup and noticed that when the light hit it right there was a dark red hue to the water. Florian couldn't help the corners of his lips from rising, or the fact that his toes curled in his boots in pleasure like a child. He took sip after sip, enjoying the happy memories that came back to him when the soothing liquid slid down his throat and gave him the pleasant feeling of being warmed from the inside.</p><p>It gave him hope. Soon, he thought to himself, very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CHAPTER X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost two weeks since the ball and Thomas still couldn't get Florian out of his mind. His dreams had been filled with the Prince's charming smile, dashing looks, dazzling eyes, beautiful words, and also his rather clumsy dancing. Still, despite his reluctance to wake up, his dreams were shattered by the impossibly loud chime of the bells from the clock tower every morning, and nearly every morning he woke up with tears slipping down his cheeks. Thomas began to question his decisions of running and hiding, but not much could be done about it now, not that he would do anything. He couldn't leave his family. He also had no right to be with a Prince, the mere idea of it was absurd. According to his step-mother the people of the court were already inviting prospective brides for the Prince to join them at court. Although, she had also told him that the news going around was that the Prince had gone round to almost every chateau on the outskirts of the city asking if there was a boy who goes by the name 'Cinders' living there. Guilt ached in his chest ever since he had heard that particular news. Thomas became overwhelmed with emotions and took to a combination of cleaning and needlework as a temporary distraction, not that his step-mother and his sisters had allowed him do anything that required actual hard work out of their concern for his healing hands. After that night he was unable to use his hands for a few days because of the severe blisters that covered his palms, although now that almost two full weeks had passed he could work with his hands, even if it was slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>Thomas looked up from his needlework, which he usually found quite calming but now the stitches were a tedious mess, and glanced out of the window. He hadn't left his home since the ball, it was beginning to feel more like a cell than anything else. He longed to go outside, even if it was to the apple orchid and back, he just had to get out. Thomas got to his feet, he refused to do any more needlework, and made his way from the sitting room to the kitchen and began searching around for the last half-loaf of bread that was left over from breakfast that morning. Thomas' brow began to wrinkle as he checked every cupboard in the room to only find the cloth that it was wrapped in, a jar of jam, and a three-quarters wheel of cheese. He felt his foul mood drop even further, he shook his head slightly as he began to check all of the cupboards again. This time he found about quarter-of-a-dozen eggs and half a sack of oats, but nothing that he could eat. Charlotte and Amanda must have taken it with them when they went out with the two young Lords that had been visiting every few days since the ball. Thomas slumped into his father's chair and let out a breath, but then he stopped, his eyes widened, and excitement bubbled in him. The weather had not been good as of late, so Thomas ran over to the door and threw it open, his eyes searching the wide sky above. There were a few clouds, although it seemed to be getting better than it had been for the past few days, which was enough to convince Thomas. He would go and buy some bread. It would be completely irresponsible to have no proper food in the house, so he would have to go and buy some.</p><p>It didn't take long for Thomas to get to the market and everything was as he remembered, not that he expected it to change, it was as stubborn as an old man, too stuck in its ways to even consider any change. Despite the thickening clouds, there was still waves of people pushing through the crowded road and knocking the edges of stalls that belonged to the farmers and the gardeners who still had smudges of dirt over their well-worn clothes. Or those of the fat-faced merchants who let out a bellowing laugh every time someone eyed the gold-embroidered tunics or the intricately decorated cloaks, claiming that they the items had belonged to the highest of nobility from foreign lands or some other tales to draw in customers who knew that it was nothing short of a lie bust still enjoyed to hear their claims. Sometimes crowds gathered to watch the each try to outdo the other from across the street.</p><p>Thomas immediately felt drawn towards the musicians that had placed themselves in the center of it all. Their up-beat tunes always made his feet itch with the need to dance. Thomas decided to start with the honey, the old woman at the stall gave her usual complaint at how thin his wrists were and then followed it up with a comment about her grandson still looking for someone. All the while her poor grandson moved crates of honey around trying to hide his face, not noticing that his ears gave him away by turning as red as his fiery hair. After that he moved onto the cabbages, onions, and leeks. The farmer offered the same tired smile that he had given him over a hundred times before, and Thomas gave one back, although, his was becoming more full of life now that he had left his home for a while. The air wasn't exactly fresh, being mingled in with the smoke of multiple fires in the city, but the atmosphere did him some good. Thomas noticed the occasional drip of water that fell from above and glancing up at the sky he noticed the clouds. They had looked no more then tiny balls of cotton before, but were now an angry grey mass that had almost spread across the entire city. Thomas, who didn't particularly enjoy the thought of being caught in the rain, decided that he should make his way to shelter at old Mr. Peer's bakery before the rain got any worse.</p><p>By the time he had reached the bakery the rain had already begun to fall by the bucketful, but even with the harsh weather outside the bakery retained it's usual emptiness. The only acceptation was a lonely person that had seemed rather down as he was slumped in the chair, his back facing the window. A light ring of the bell that was attached to the door caused them to lift their head from their hands and Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. He stopped and air flew out of his lungs, he spun on his heels and reached out for the door.</p><p>"Wait!" A familiar voice called his name, the scraping of the chair on the hard wood made Thomas cringe. "Please!" He sounded desperate.</p><p>Thomas' feet wouldn't move and his outstretched hand was trembling like a leaf in the wind. "I can't." He finally managed to choke some the words out, but they didn't seem right.</p><p>"I just..." Florian paused for a second. "I just need to know why. Then I'll leave you alone if that is what you really want, I'll even leave afterwards, but I want to understand."</p><p>Thomas didn't speak, he only gave a slight hesitant nod and silently approached Florian as the other pulled out another chair from the table that was covered in breads and buns. A silent air swept over them, only the soft patter of rain that disturbed it. Thomas didn't know where to start.</p><p>He took a long moment to think of what to say, he had thought long and hard about what he would say if he ever got the chance to explain himself while he was cooped up in the house. A short "sorry" was all he managed to push past his lips once he had gained the courage to speak.</p><p>"Was I the reason you left?" Florian's voice was unusually small and unsure.</p><p>"No!" Thomas exploded. "You were wonderful and kind! It's just that the King sounded so angry, if I had stayed then I would have made it worse for everyone. I have sisters, you know that, and I thought that if the King reacted like that to dancing, what would he do if something else were to happen? I have to look after them, I promised my father." Thomas was on the edge of his seat, his eyes pleading for Florian to do something.</p><p>"You left because of that?" Florian questioned with a stupefied look.</p><p>"Would you have stayed?" Their eyes connected in an overwhelming connection.</p><p>"If I had thought that my sisters would be hurt, probably not." He admitted. "But, if that was the only reason then there is no issue-"</p><p>"It was at the time...the only reason I mean" Thomas promised, sadness glazing over his eyes as the emotions began to gather in the form of unshed tears. "Although, what place do I have with a Prince?"</p><p>He glanced at the wooden floor and willed the tears away, they refused to go. They dripped onto his clenched fists that sat uncomfortably in his lap.</p><p>"Oh! Look at me! I'm a mess!" He sobbed as he attempted a trembling smile that immediately fell from his lips. "Let's not forget that I have almost no money, barely any land, and practically nothing any more then simple about me. I'm most definitely not worth getting on the bad side of the King, your father-" His breathing was quicker and shuddered every so often.</p><p>Florian nestled their hands together, and traced his long fingers over Thomas' tear-soaked cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Thomas whispered, leaning into the Prince's soft hands.</p><p>"You shouldn't apologise when you have nothing to say sorry for, if you say it too much it looses its meaning." Thomas gave him a timid smile.</p><p>"I want to say sorry, but..." Florian let out a light laugh. "Is there something else I can say?" Thomas grinned, his red cheeks shining in the light that began to stream in through the small shop window.</p><p>"Well, my dear Cinders," Florian began to wipe the wet tracks that streamed from Thomas' glassy eyes, "there must be another way." He whispered.</p><p>The bright blue of Thomas' eyes crashed with hints of gold in beautiful swirling waves, with the edges stained red, made Florian's heart leap in his chest. He hadn't noticed how deep those oceans of emotion were in the dim light of the castle gardens or their short time dancing in the ballroom, there was something about them that just made his heart swell with joy.</p><p>A smile spread across his lips as he leaned in closer. His eyes dropping down to the other's glossy lips, then flicking back up to see the other's shining orbs gazing back at him. Their breath began to mingle as they inched closer and closer together and slowly their warm lips pressed against each other. They stayed there for a moment, thinking of nothing other then how sweet the other's lips tasted. Thomas raised his hand to weave his fingers through the short hair on the nape of Florian's neck. The fast thudding of their unrelenting hearts beating in time was all they could hear as if the world around them had frozen. They broke apart slowly, still close enough to close the gap again with just one small movement. The soft patter of rain from outside disturbed the temporary illusion that had left the two believing they were the only people in the entire universe in that moment. Thomas could hear the blood rushing in his ears, feeling his hot cheeks glowing.</p><p>"Florian," he breathed. The other's tinted cheeks rose up into a toothy grin.</p><p>"So," Florian began, "do I get to know your name now?" Thomas let out a breathless laugh as their foreheads rested on each other.</p><p>"Thomas," he whispered.</p><p>"Thomas," Florian tried it on his own tongue, it flowed perfectly, every part of that name suited him. "Thomas." He whispered again.</p><p>"Yes?" The other glanced up through his short lashes.</p><p>"Can we try this again?" The question was simple enough, but Thomas was still confused.</p><p>"Try what again?" His eyes searched Florian's face for answers.</p><p>"Everything," Florian told him, stroking the pad of his thumb across Thomas' cheek, "and we can start with this."</p><p>He grinned, holding his hand out as he swooped into a low bow that caused Thomas to snort with laughter but immediately covered his face in embarrassment.</p><p>"You have such a wonderful laugh," Florian grinned causing Thomas to glance up deep into his eyes. "I am Crown Prince Florian of Asnea, but I would be nothing more than a fool if I didn't ask you for this dance. Would you like to dance?" The charming Prince grinned at the person who sat before him.</p><p>"I would love to." Thomas smiled, taking the other's hand in his, and they danced. They danced until the rain stopped falling. They danced for days, even weeks afterwards. Not without breaks, of course, but they were never far from each other after that. They danced whenever they felt like it, just like Thomas' parents did.</p><p>And guess what? Apparently, they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>